Bakugan: Battle Brawlers - Saving Earth
by Lovily
Summary: The brawlers finaly start living their lives normal. But what happens when there's a new threat for Earth? Will they be able to save Earth again? Can they sucseed in unlocking the hidden powers they posses? Maybe love will blossom between them. Can they count on the help of their old friends? Read to find out more. ;-) :-)
1. Chapter 1: A simple day at Runo's café

Hey guys! The name's Lovily... I just want to thank all of you who are reading my story (it's my first one), and tell you that I'd be happy if you leave review cause it means to me a lot. Well I won't make this long i just hope you enjoy reading...

Dan: Yeah it means to you a lot...

Me: And who asked for your opinion?

Dan: You did.

Runo: No she didn't you idiot (she hits him on his head)

Me: Thanks Runo :)

Runo: No problem.

Me: Dan do the disclaimer please...

Dan: Why me?

Me and Runo: Beause you're an idiot! (We do a high five)

Dan: Whatever...Lovily does not own Bakugan or anything conected with Bakugan. She just owns this story. Btw since when are you writing stories?

Me: ... Let's just get on with the story.

**Prologue:**

1 year has passed since the Brawlers defeated Mechtavious Destroyer. Since then, the people in Bakugan City have leaved peaceful and the Brawlers started living their lives along with their friends from Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. Shun Kazami, the famous Vesntus brawler continued his life as a brawler in Bakugan City, but he was also known as an aspiring ninja. Runo Misaki, the best Haos brawler, lived in Wardington City and was helping her parents in their café. She also had a dancing career. Alice Gehabich, the best Darkus brawler from the legendary six, was a scientist in Moscow, Russia. She also helped her grandfather, dr. Michael Gehabich. Marucho Marakura, the best Aquos brawler, also continued his life as a brawler, but was also famous because he invented and organised the Bakugan tournaments in Bakugan City. Julie Makimoto, the top Suptera brawler, was working as a reporter in Bakugan City. Fabia Sheen, the Neathian Haos brawler, lived in Wardington City as a doctor, while her Gundalian friend Ren Krawler, who was a Darkus brawler, worked as a teacher also in Wardington City. Jake Vallory, who was a Suptera brawler, finaly acomplished his dream of being the best football player in Bayview City. Ace Grit, the Darkus Vestal brawler, worked as a pizza delivery guy in Wardington City, at least till he finishes his studies. Mira and Keith Clay, the Vestal Suptera and Pyrus brawler, lived in Bayview City as scientists for Vestal technology. Baron Leltoy, also lived in Bayview and was a Vestal Haos brawler. He worked as a teacher in kindergarten. And Rafe and Paige, the Haos and Suptera friends of the brawlers from Neathia and Gundalia, lived in Bakugan City and had their own store for Bakuheds, the newest designed devices for brawling. As for Dan Kuso...the legendary number one Pyrus brawler in the universe,...he wasn't seen after he leaved with Kato's boat.

**Chapter 1: A simple day at Runo's café**

The new sunny day in Wardington began as usual. Everyone woke up early in the morning, so they can get to work. As usual the alarm clock in the Miskaki's house rang at 6:30. The girl sleeping besides it woke up and turned it off. She only wanted to stay 5 more minutes in bed, but that's when her mother's voise rang in her ears.

"Runo, time to get up sweetie!" - her mother said.

Coming mom... - Runo answered. This day she felt very sleepy, she didn't want to get out of bed. But she had to. It was another day when she had to help her parents in their café. Then she had dance classes.

So she got out of bed and went straight into the bathroom. She had a shower and then she put her clothes on.

Well, i guess another day, another reason to be happy... - she said a bit disapointed before she got out of her room. She was a bit sad becsause Dan left without telling anyone. Even though it already passed a year, she still felt like yesterday was the day he left.

She drank a glass of milk in the kitchen and then she got into the café. Like every day, she put her apron on and started taking orders.

This day was exausting for her. When the last customer left, she sat on a chair to take a break. But her brake didn't last that long. Soon the bell on the door rang as someone got in.

Oh come on when do this people stop coming! - she thought. But then she heard a familiar voice.

So how's it going Runo? - the voice said.

Joe, Chan! - she said happy as she turned around to hug them. - What are you doing here? Aren't you two suposed to live in London?

Well we live there of course but we came here on vacation. It is summer you know.. - Chan explained

I was just supriced to see you two here that's all. - Runo said - Oh I'm so happy to see you!

We're happy to see you too.. - Joe said - So how's life in Wardington? How's your life?

Everything's great. I got a dancing career in the best studio here. Some of the brawlers still live here. - Runo said.

Well I'm sure happy to see you're doing well.. - Chan said with a big smile on her face.

Runo thought a bit and said - Hey guys my dance lesson is in 3 hours. Why don't i walk you through town till then?

I think that's a good idea. - Joe said.

Well lets go then! - Runo said as she called to her mom - Mom, I'm going out. I'll be back after my dance lesson.

Ok sweetie...have a good time with your friends! - Her mom called back as Runo, Joe and Chan went out of the café.


	2. Chapter 2: The begining of a new war

Well guys i'm back. Hope you enjoy.. :)

Alice: So when do I show up in the story?

Me: Soon everyone will be mentioned, don't worry.

Shun: I just hope I won't be the stupid one in the story..

Me: Oh come on Shun, don't think like that..Please do the disclaimer?

Shun: Ok. Lovily does not own Bakugan or anything conected to Bakugan. She just owns this story.

Me: Thanks Shun. Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 2: The begining of a new war**

As Runo was walking in town with Chan and Joe, the other brawlers were also doing stuff. Shun, Julie and Marucho were in Marucho's house watching a film. Alice was in the woods walking, and Dan was in the middle of the sea with Drago.

-Shun, Marucho and Julie-

So which movie will we watch? - Shun asked.

I want a comedy.. - Julie said.

How about Blended? It's a good comedy.. - Marucho suggested.

Well let's watch it then! - Shun and Julie said.

They were watching the film and laughing, when suddenly time around them stopped.

Julie asked scared - W-What's h-happening?

I have no idea... - Shun responded.

Guys look over here! - Marucho yelled.

As they all looked at the place Marucho pointed, a bright light appeared in front of them.

The same thing happened to the other brawlers.

-Runo-

So guys, where so you want to go next? - As Runo asked this, everything stopped around her. She was the only one that could move.

What's happening? Did time stop? - she said as she was looking at the frozen people. Suddenly a light appeared in front of her. It was so bright she couldn't see.. - Ahhhhh - she started screaming

-Dan-

He was lying in his boat talking to drago.

So Drago, where should we paddle now? - he asked.

I don't know...you lead the way Dan, I'm right beside you always, you know that. - Drago said.

Thanks Drago, you're the best partner a guy could have.. - Dan said as the waves in the sea stopped.

Dan time has stopped. - Drago said.

Yeah but why? - Dan wondered. Soon the light appeared in front of them too, as it sent them to another dimension.

-Alice-

What a beautifull day in the woods.. - Alice spoke to her self. As she was feeling the wind and watching the trees time stopped for her too. The bright light appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

W-What's h-happeniiiiiiiiiiingggggggg... - she screamed as she was teleported.

Soon the six brawlers were teleported to a dimension unknown to them.

-Unknown dimension-

W-where am i? - Alice asked as she woke up on the grass in a meadow. She looked around trying to find out where she was, but it was no use. Then she heard a voice from behind her calling her anime.

Alice! - the voice shouted.

Alice turned around and suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

Runo, Julie, Marucho, Shun! - She called.

How did you get here? - Shun asked.

I...I don't know. - Alice answered - I was walking in the woods at my house, when suddenly, time stopped. Then this bright light appeared in front of me and the next thing i know is that i woke up here.

The same thing happened to us! - Julie said.

And to me.. - Runo agreed.

Why are we here anyway? - Marucho asked confused.

Aahhhhhhhhhhh! - a scream came from the woods.

What was that? - Shun asked.

I have no idea... - Alice said.

Let's go and find out. - Runo said - Maybe it's a guy who can help us...

Soon everyone started running to the direction where the scream came from. As they got to the place they noticed a human with a partner Bakugan.

Dan you idiot, it' s just a bee! - the Bakugan shouted nervously.

Yeah, right...I didn't realise that... - the boy said

When the brawlers heard his name and saw his face they all shouted - Dan!

Dan turned around - Hey, guys!

So goes the theory of that guy who can help us... - said Shun while leaning on a tree.

And I suppose for you also the time stopped and a light appeared? - Marucho asked.

Yeah, how did you know? - Dan asked confused.

The same thing happened to all of us.. - Alice explained.

Dan we were so worried about you! - Julie called

Yeah, why did't you tell us you will leave? - Runo asked.

Because if i had told you you would cry and ask me questions, maybe you even weren't gonna let me leave. - Dan explained - And plus i hate sad moments and goodbyes.

Anyway, why were you screaming Dan? - Shun asked confused - I don't see anything around here...

Ohh...a bee passed close to me and i thought it was an animal. - Dan answered and then everyone burst into laugh.

Suddenly, the same light appeared in the sky again.

What's happening now? - Alice wondered.

In that moment, the six ancient warriors appeared: Apollonir, Clayf, Lars Lion, Exedra, Frosch and Oberus.

Battle brawlers... - Apollonir said.

We brought you here because we need your help. - Lars Lion explained.

Earth and New Vestroia are in danger. - Exedra said.

What happened? - Drago asked confused.

An evil group called The Codex, threathens that it wants to control the universe. - Oberus answered

They have the power to control minds... - Frosch explained - If we don't stop them soon every planet will be under their control.

Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia... Every one of them. - Clayf said.

Apollonir continued - that is why we need your help.

We need you to learn to use powers like them so you can stop them. - Oberus said.

Dan looked confused - What kind of powers? - he asked.

Every atribute has a special power hidden deep in the heart of it's origins. - Exedra said - All of you have passed our tests the first time we met, so that proves that you all have the confidence and strenght you will need to unlock these hidden powers.

But i was never even tested, how do you know i'm the darkus brawler you need? - Alice asked dissapointedly.

Maybe you didn't, but Masquerade did. And you know that he is and he'll always be a part of you. - Clayf answered Alice's question.

We told you everything you need to know, now it's up to you to deside will you help us... - Lars Lion said.

Of course we will, yeah! - The brawlers shouted.

We are glad to hear this from you. - Frosch said with a smile on his face.

But how do we unlock this hidden powers? - Shun asked.

Each atribute's power is special. - Said Oberus.

The Pyrus atribute has the power of Fire. - Apollonir said.

The Suptera atribute has the power of Sand. - Clayf said.

The Haos atribute has the power of the Sun. - Lars Lion said.

The Darkus atribute has the power of the Moon. - Exedra said.

The Aquos atribute has the power of Water. - Frosch said.

The Ventus atribute has the power of Wind. - Oberus sais.

Each one of you will need a Guardian Bakugan to help you unlock these powers. - Apollonir explained - As I can see Drago is already with Dan, and for the rest of you...

You will get the help from your first Guardian Bakugan. - Frosch finished.

In that moment the Bakugan appeared in front of the brawlers.

Skyress, Hydronoid, Tigrera, Gorem, Preyas! - the brawlers shouted.

It's good to see you again brawlers! - the Bakugan replied

Everyone was happy because of their reuniting with their partner Bakugans, but then Lars Lion interrupted.

All of you will face a lot of battles in the future, and when the time is right, you will be able to unlock your powers. - she said.

When you realise the truth and understand the true reasons why you're fighting for, that's when the powers will call uppon you and unleash their powers to you. - Exedra explained

The true reasons? - Runo and Julie were confused.

Yes the true reasons. - Clayf nodded - Once you realise them, thats when your true fight with the enemies will begin.

We have told you all you need to know, the rest is up to you. - Apollonir said. - It's time for us to go now.

Wait! - Dan shouted - How do we know who this The Codex gang is anyway?

You will know when you'll see them. - Oberus answered Dan's question.

We will leave you on the places we took you from now. - Exedra said - When the time has come, we will meet you again.

After those words, the bright light appeared again. Everyone shouted, and before they knew it, they were back home. Everything was back to normal, exept that the Brawlers had their Bakugan with them now. When they thought it was the end of their fights, the didn't realise it was actualy a start of a new war.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Codex

I'm back again! Thanks for all the views everyone. I hope you like my story!

Julie: Yeahh, and please, leave a review if you like it or even if you don't like it.

Me: Yes, what Julie said.

Marucho: You know, I kinda started to like this story... Me, with water powers... That's cool!

Alice: Yeah, and I never thought I'll have the power of the moon.

Julie: Yeah, yeah, Lovily I'll do yhe diclaimer cause i wanna see what will happen next in the story and not what Alice and Marucho are talking!

Me: Be my guest Julie..

Julie: Lovily does not own Bakugan or anything conected to Bakugan. She just owns this story and The Codex gang. Now start the story!

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Codex**

-Runo, Joe, Chan-

Wow, and I thought everything is over... - said Joe sad.

Yeah, I know what you mean. - Runo said back.

So who are these The Codex? - Chan asked.

I don't know. - Runo answered - The six ancient warriors said that we will know who they are when we will see them.

That's strange... - Joe was confused - And how are you supposed to fight them when you dont know who they are and what more important, you don't even know how will you fight them!

With every passed minute I am more and more confused. I have so much unanswered questions... - Runo sighed while looking at the clock - Wel speaking of time, if I don't hurry I'll be late for my dance class! Bye guys! Hope to see you again.

Bye... - Joe and Chan called back.

So where do we go next? - Chan asked Joe.

-Dance studio-

Runo got in the studio, and started changing clothes. But that's when her phone rang.

Hey Marucho! - Runo said.

Well, It's good that you haven't changed your number... - Marucho said - Btw, I want you to come in my house at Bakugan City. We need to speak about The Codex gang.

Did you found out who they are? - Runo asked.

Well, something like that. - Marucho answered - I'll explain everything to you at my house, go to my house at Wardington, Kato will be there any minute now to bring you here.

Thanks Marucho! - Runo said - Well, I'd better be going. I don't want Kato to wait. Bye Marucho!

As she ended her call she dressed in her normal clothes again and went out of the studio. She got home to take some clothes and say goodbye to her mom, and then she rushed into Marucho's Wardington's house. There she met Kato and off they went to Bakugan City. After half an hour of flying, they were in Bakugan City. Runo got into Marucho's house where she met Shun, Marucho and Julie.

Hey guys! - she said as she hugged with Julie.

Hey Runo! - they all said.

So what's the point with The Codex? - Runo asked.

You'll find out soon. - Marucho answered - First we should wait for the rest of the gang. They're on their way.

On their way? - Julie said confused - But you didn't sent trasport to them did you?

No, I didn't. - Marucho explained - As you know Alice can transport her self where ever she wants with her Masquerade card, and Drago can teleport Dan here too.

As Marucho said this a light appeared in front of them. Then behind the light, Alice appeared.

Alice! - Runo shouted as she and Julie runned to hug her.

Hey guys! It's nice to see you again! - Alice said while smiling.

Then a portal appeared in from of them. They heard screaming from the portal, and before they knew it, Dan fell on the ground from it.

Ouchh! - Dan said.

Next time, try landing on your feet while teleporting... - Drago said.

Then everyone started laughing.

Soon Marucho interrupted - Guys, I called you here because i found out something about The Codex. Lots of people talk about them on the internet, they talk about how The Codex control people's minds.

That't the same thing the ancient warriors told us about! - Shun said

Yes i know. - Marucho said - Someone even put a picture of them on the net.

Really? I wanna see them! - Runo said.

Yeah, me too! - Alice agreed.

I'll show them to you now just let me open the pictures. - Marucho said. - Here they are.

Marucho showed the brawlers the pictures of The Codex gang and told them their names.

Their leader is called Kaylong. He's a Pyrus atributet fighter. You'll know him by his red hair and red overcoat. - He said.

He's mine! - Dan shouted.

Next is Ebyrus. - Marucho continued - He's a Ventus fighter. He has light green hair and green pants with black t-shirt. Their Aquos fighter is Baldan. He has blonde long hair and a blue overcoat.

Everyone was looking shocked in the pictures.

The next one is Selina. She's their Darkus fighter and has dark long hair, and a purple shirt with a black short skirt. She also wears high heels. - Marucho continued.

Well she definetly has style for a bad girl... - Alice said.

You can say that again.. - Dan said as he got a hit on his head from Runo.

Shut up you doofus! - Runo shouted.

Yeah like you're gonna tell me what to do! - Dan shouted back.

Someone is in lovee! - Julie said with her sweet side of the voice.

No one's in love in here Julie! - Dan and Runo shouted in the same time. As they realised that, they blushed.

Told you! - Julie shouted.

Cut it out guys! We're in the middle of something in here. - Shun shouted.

Shun's right guys. - Marucho agreed - Now lets continue shall we?

Everyone nodded.

Okay then. - Marucho continued - So next on is their Haos fighter Elizia. She has silver hair in a ponytail and a white dress with yellow stripes on the bottom. She also wears high heels.

I'll squash her like a bug! - Runo said.

And the last one is Adessa, their Suptera brawler. She has curly, long, light brown hair. She wears a brown shirt and a white short skirt. She has brown boots with heels. - Marucho finished.

She's mine! - Julie shouted.

As the Brawlers met their opponents, a dark light appeared in the room.

Now what's happening? - Shun asked confused.

I don't know, but i don't think these are the six ancient warriors.. - Skyress said.

Yes, look at the light! - Drago said.

I darker than usual... - Tigrera said.

In that moment, they saw six humans appear behind the light.

In that moment, the Brawlers and the Bakugan shouted: The Codex!

So I guess you already know who we are Brawlers... - Kaylong said.

Kaylong! - Dan shouted.

Wel, wel, if it isn't the famous Dan Kuso... - Kaylong spoke.

Hey, how do you know his name? - Alice said angrily.

Well, we also have resourses as you have, Alice.. - Selina said with an evil smile on her face.

Well, losers, i guess you have a reason for visiting us! - Runo shouted.

Oh, why so angry Runo? - Elizia said.

Stop whining Elizia, and tell us why did you come! - Shun shouted.

Well Shun, we have our reasons.. - Ebyrus said with his evil voice.

We came to warn you to stay out of our way! - Baldan shouted.

Cause if you don't, we'll have to be really, really mean. - Adessa said.

Oh yeah, we accepted this mission so we can stop you, not so we can take orders from you! - Julie started shouting as loud as she can.

Yes, Julie's right! - Marucho said - We will never back down.

Ok then.. - Kaylong started - If you six humans don't accept our offer, then the next time we meet, we wil be enemies! Hahahhha...

Don't say we didn't warn you when we kick your but! Hahaha.. - Seline laughed evilly.

We could have been allies and controled the universe together. - Elizia said.

But since you insist... - Adessa started.

Then you'll suffer the same pain as the other normal humans...Hahahahaha! - Baldan finished.

We will meet again Brawlers...until next time... - Kayleb said.

In that moment The Codex dissapeared. The dark light was gone and everything was normal again.

Uhh, I hate those creeps! - Alice said.

So do I.. - Shun said.

We have to do everything we can to stop them, or it's bye bye Earth forever. - Dan said.

Yes, Dan's right. - Marucho started - We have to unlock this powers as soon as we can.

So then we should stop talking and start doing! - Julie shouted.

Yeahh! - Everyone agreed with what Julie said and they all started laughing.

-The six ancient soldiers-

They were standing around a ball that was showing the Brawlers.

Well, they started their mission very well, but who knows what will happen next.. - Apollonir said.

Yes, but the only thing we can do is hope for the best. - Oberus said.

Let's just hope they unlock their powers as soon as possible. After that, everything will be easier in one way, but harder on another... - Exedra said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle begins

I wil make this quick: thanks for visiting my story, please review and enjoy :)

Also thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you like it and I don't mind if you give me a critique, It will just help me in the future.

Runo: Disclaimer: Lovily does not own Bakugan or anything conected to Bakugan. She just owns this story and The Codex.

Me: Thanks Runo.

**Chapter 4: The Battle begins**

The brawlers were in Marucho's house in Bakugan City trying to understand the hidden powers.

So, Ventus - power of Wind huh? - Shun was thinking about his power.

Yes Shun. - Skyress confirmed - That power is burried deep inside of you and once you realise that it will be unleashed.

Well, we know that are true mission is to save Earth from The Codex, and we know that these powers are inside of us. - Runo said confused - So what else do we need to do?

Yeah, Exedra said we will unlock the powers when we realise the truth and understand the true reasons why we're fighting for... - Julie was confused too.

So we're fighting to save Earth aren't we? - Dan said - Then why are our powers not unlocked yet!

I don't think that's what Exedra meant guys. - Alice said.

Huh? What do you mean Alice? - Marucho asked.

I mean that maybe there is more to it than we thought. Maybe there's sometnig we're still not realising. - Alice explained.

Yeah but what? - Shun said while wondering.

Alice is right. - Drago said.

There is more to it then you thought. - Hydronoid said.

Alice is really a smart girl! - Preyas said.

Alice smiled to that comment.

Well what is that more that we don't realise? - Runo asked.

We don't know that. - Tigrera answered.

There are a lot of battles ahead you'll have to face. - Gorem said.

Through those fights, you'll learn a lot of things. - Skyress said - They will be the lessons you'll have to understand...

And when you understand them the powers from inside you will be unleashed. - Drago finished

Then you'll know how to unlock them. - Gorem said

How to unlock them? - Dan was confused.

Well, when the time comes the powers will unleashe themselves to you. - Skyress was explaining - But you will need a key to unlock their real power.

Okey, not a key but a sentence that is used as a key. - Preyas said.

They are very powerfull when unleashed indeed, but you will need even greater power for the final battle. - Hydronoid said.

The brawlers didn't even understdood half of the things about their powers, when suddenly a scream came from outside.

What was that! - Julie shouted.

Help! Somebody! Help meee! - a voice called from outside.

The Brawlers immediately got outside and noticed a girl, walking like a zombie.

She was talking something, but they couldn't understand.

I think she said I must serve my master and help them rule everywhere... - Runo said.

This smels like The Codex... Ugh! - Dan was nervous.

How right you are Dan, how right you are... - Kaylong spoke.

Kaylong! - Shun shouted - What have you done to that girl!

Oh she's just hypnotised that's all.. - Baldan said as he appeared from behind Kaylong.

Baldan! - Runo shouted.

Well, well, I guess Mrs. Misaki desided to speak. - Baldan said - Too bad you're not needed today. Today's the day we take down Kuso.

In your dreams! - Dan started shouting angrily - You'll never beat me!

Well, I guess we're gonna find out soon, won't we? - Baldan said calmly.

Let's do this! - Dan said.

Dan! Are you sure? - Runo asked worried.

Yeah, I know what I'm doing. - He said with a smile on his face.

Ok then, good luck! - Alice said.

Yeah, kick his but! - Julie said.

Shun and Marucho nodded.

Ok. - Dan said - So what do i do now Drago?

Well, as a begining, you can summon me to protect you and attack. But you must think strategically. - Drago explained.

Yeah, yeah...Strategy. I only fight with power you know that. - Dan said.

Listen to me Dan... - Drago started - My power is nothing compared to yours. I can only keep fighting for a short time. Baldan's powers are way too bigger than mine.

Don't worry Drago, we'll squash him like a bug! - Dan said with confidence. - Ready?

Ready when you are! - Drago said.

Dan nodded and summoned Drago.

**Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid.**

With that Drago went into his real form. He roared very loud.

Well then, I guess your powers are locked. What a pitty, now I won't have fun while taking you down. - Baldan said - Oh well, at least I'll watch you suffer. Hahahahaha...

In that moment Baldan started using his powers.

**Water Tornado!**

With this a big tornado appeared.

**Pyrus Reflector!**

Dan shouted and Drago reflected the tornado back at Baldan.

**Aquos Shield!**

Baldan blocked his attack very easy.

Well he is tough.. - Dan said - But that won't stop us from winning!

**Ultimate Dragonoid!**

With this, Drago released a big fire ball from his mouth. But Baldan stopped it with one hand.

**Water Counter!**

Shiesh, you're easier than i thought! - Baldan said - Oh well, time to go bye bye! Hahahahahha!

**Aquos Tsunami!**

Dan and Drago were blowed by the tsunami and hit into a building.

Dan! - the Brawlers shouted.

Dan, are you okay? - Drago asked

Yeah, I'm fine, just keep on fighting. - Dan said.

But Dan, we're not strong enough! - Drago said - We can't beat him with just attacking him...He's too powerfull!

Drago, I know what I'm doing. - Dan was nervous.

**Burning Tornado!**

A tornado appeared in front of Baldan but he easily dodged it.

You don't quit do you! - he said.

**Water Refrein!**

With this Drago was hit really hard so he returned to ball form.

Now to finish you of! - Baldan said.

I...I'm sorry Drago... - Dan started - I'm sorry. I should have realised this before. I can't beat him, I won't. I was supposed to listen to you, that's why you are my Guardian. I should have used strategy. But noo, Dan Kuso listened to his stupid ideas in his head and was defeated. - Suddenly, a tear fell from his eye.

Dan, you are not defeated. You are still standing. - Drago spoke - And since you realised your lesson you still have a chance.

My...my lesson? - Dan was confused

Yes, your lesson. - Drago confirmed - You were so distracted by your anger and wanted to destroy Baldan, you forgot what is really fighting about. But now since you realised that, you can defeat him. So stand up and kick his but Dan!

Nice speech Dragi! - Preyas shouted

Cut it out Preyas! - Marucho said.

You're right Drago... - Dan stood up - You're right. I was stupid, but now I have come to my sences. I have to use strategy to defeat him since I'm weaker. And even if i don't sucseed at first, I won't give up trying! I won't give up cause we're fighting to the end, and we never give up. Cause we're fighting to teach the world how to fight, and to never give up! Cause we're fighting for our freedoooooom!

In that moment Dan's body started glowing red. He unleashed his power.

He did it! - Shun shouted.

Alright! - Dan shouted.

Then he released his power.

**Power of the flaming Fire, release!**

Suddenly, his clothes changed. He wore a red shirt and black pants with red stripes on the bottom. He got a black and red jacket, and his googles dissapeared.

This rocks! - He shouted - Now lets get this party started!

**Pyrus Tornado!**

With this a tornado appeared in front of Baldan and he was hit. He was distracted because of Dan's power.

Oh, that won't happen again! - Baldan shouted

**Water Refrein!**

He threw a big water baloon at him but Dan easily dodged it.

**Fire Protector!**

He made a shield to protect himself. Then he got an idea to trick Baldan.

**Doppleganger Illusion!**

You think that will help you, you're so stupid! Hahahhha... - Baldan said.

Sure it will! - Dan said as he appeared behind him.

**Burning Fire!**

This hit Baldan and he fell on the ground.

H..How did you do that? - Baldan said confused.

Oh, it was just my doppleganger illusion trick. - Dan said.

**Fire Tornado!**

Baldan was hit again and blown out by the tornado.

This isn't over yet Kuso! - he shouted as he was blown away.

Well, well, I guess I underestimated you Dan Kuso. - Kaylong said - Celebrate your victory while you can, cause next time it won't be this easy!

With this, he dissapeared into thin air.

Alright! You did it Dan! - everyone shouted.

Yes, good job Dan! - Drago said.

Thanks Drago...If it wasn't for you, I would have been toasted by now. - Dan said.

In that moment a disk appeared in Dan's hand.

Whoaaa, what's this! - Dan said.

Suddenly, Apollonir appeared on the top of the disk.

Well done Dan! - Apollonir said - You learned your lesson and unleashed your power, the Pyrus power of Fire. This disk will be your guide through battles. It can also answer any question you have about your powers. From now on, you are one step closer to unlocking the true power of Fire. Congratulations!

With this Apollonir dissapeared and so did the disk. Dan's clothes were normal again and his googles were back.

Great job Dan! We are all very proud of you. - the Bakugan said

Thanks guys! - Dan said - And thank you too Apllonir.

Well, one of us already unleashed his power, now it's up to the rest of us to do the same! - Alice said

Yeahh! - everyone shouted as they headed back to Marucho's house.

-The Codex-

Ahhh, they're so annoying! - Baldan said while watching the Brawlers through a ball.

Shut up you moron! - Selina said. - Just because you lost it doesn't mean that we wil too!

Yeah, right... - Elizia agreed with Selina.

Oh, just you wait Brawlers, just you wait... Hhahahaahhahaha! - Kaylong laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Teamwork

Dan: Where is she!

Runo: Calm down Dan, it won't be the end of the world if she is late five minutes!

Dan: Yes, it will Runo! I'll know the chapter 5 minutes later!

Everyone in the room: *sweatdrops*

Me: Hi guys sorry I'm late! I was a litle busy.

Alice: Oh it's not a big deal.

Julie: Yeah everyone is late sometimes.

Me: Thanks. Okey well everyone thank you for viewing my story hope you leave a review next time so I can know what you think about the story. Marucho It's your turn for the disclaimer.

Marucho: Ok. Lovily does not own Bakugan or anything conected to Bakugan. She just owns this story and the Codex.

Me: Thanks Marucho. Now on with chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Teamwork**

It was 02:00a.m. and Dan still wasn't asleep. He was talking to Drago.

So Drago, what is my next step now? - He asked.

Well, first all of the Brawler have to unleash their powers. That's when the next step comes. - Drago said.

Well, what is the next step? - Dan was curious.

I can't tell you that now Dan, when the time comes you'll know. - Drago said quiclky and went to sleep.

Dan was thinking. He couldn't get his mind of the full power of the Powers. What if they were dangerous, what if they could hurt someone, or even kill? He watched everyone sleeping. He, Shun and Marucho were in one room, and the girls were in the other. He somehow managed to fall asleep, and soon it was time to wake up.

Everyone woke up at 07:00a.m, and they went in the kitchen for breakfast. There they found Kato with already prepared table for six persons.

Enjoy your breakfast, I'll be on my way now. - Kato spoke.

Thanks Kato. - Marucho said.

Oh, no problem, master Marucho. - Kato said before he left.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table eating, and when they finished their breakfast, they went into the living room.

They were watching TV, and in that moment, Kaylong appeared in front of them.

Kaylong! - They all shouted.

Hello brawlers! Good to see you again! - Kaylong said.

Dan tried to hit him, but his hand went through him.

Maybe It's a hologram. - Alice said.

Yeah, you're right! - Dan spoke.

Dan Kuso, I chalenge you on a one on one match. If you're not a coward, then I expect you to come. Meet me in the park in 02:00p.m. alone.

Okey so you will go, right? - Julie asked.

Of course I will! - Dan said - I have unleashed my powers so it would be easy.

I don't think so Dan... - Shun complained.

Huh? - Everyone was confused.

He is their leader isn't he? - Shun explained - Then it woud make sence that he is the best.

Yeah, you're right... - Dan agreed - Hey, I have an idea!

Then the disk showed up in his hand.

The disk, of course! - Marucho shouted.

Apollonir, show up please! - Dan said.

You called Dan? - Apllonir said as he showed up.

Yes, I want to ask you about Kaylong's powers. He chalenged me today.

He chalenged you? - Apollonir was confused - Dan, listen to me, don't go! It could be a trap.

What do you mean? - Dan asked.

I mean that you're the only one that has powers for now. - Apollonir explained - Think, why would the best brawler go on you now. You still don't even know how to use your powers well.

Apllonir's right. - Marucho said.

I think that they want to distract Dan so that they could beat us easier. - Alice said.

I think Alice is right. - Marucho said.

Then I think we should make our own trap! - Shun said.

Yeahh! - Runo and Julie shouted.

I don't think that's a good idea... - Alice said.

Why? - Dan asked.

Maybe they're planning for this to happen. I don't think we should do this. - Alice explained.

How can they predict what plan we will make? - Shun said.

I don't know, I just have a feeling that we are totaly falling for their trap. - Alice said.

Well, if we don't do something we will! - Shun said.

Yeah, I agree with Shun. - Marucho said - I think you're over reacting.

I...I don't know. - Alice was unsure.

Oh come on! - Shun said - We'll just make a trap for them to fall into, and that's it. Come on Alice!

Uhhh...okay, fine...But I still feel like something isn't right... - Alice was convinced.

Alright! - Dan shouted.

So they made a plan on how to trick The Codex but it didn't went as they expected. The Codex had their way on spying on the Brawlers, so they knew their plan.

The Brawlers got on their places as Dan went in the park.

-Dan-

Okay, Kaylong I'm here for the battle.

Glad you made it Dan, too bad you won't stay long enough for the battle. Hahahahahhha!

Dan couldn't see who said that because he was behind him. He put a bag on Dan's head and made him unconscious

-Alice, Julie, Runo-

They were standing behind a building as planned. Runo got the phone out and called Shun.

Shun, is everything okay? - She asked.

Sure it is. - A voice from behind them called and kidnapped the three of them.

-Shun and Marucho-

Yeah, everything's fine. Did you got on the place? - Shun asked - Runo? Julie? Alice? - he called their names - What's happening?

What is it Shun? - Marucho asked.

I don't know. - Shun answered

Don't worry, you'll find out soon. - A voice called to them.

Then the unknown guy knocked them both unconscious.

-In a dungeon-

W...Where am I? - said Dan.

We're in somekind of a dungeon. - Drago answered.

Oh no! The others! - Dan shouted. With that, he started running. He was sure that The Codex understood their trick so they kidnapped them. He runned through the dungeon until he reached a room. When he got in he gasped. The Brawlers were lying on the ground tied and unconscious.

Wake up guys! - he shouted - Wake up! Shun! Marucho! Runo! Alice! Julie! Wake up!

They won't wake up Dan. It's no use. - Kaylong said as he showed up from behind the door. After him, Selina, Baldan, Elizia, Adessa and Ebyrus came.

Well, well, I never thought I would see the Brawlers like this. - Adessa said.

What did you do to them? - Dan shouted.

Lets just say that they are unconscious. - Ebyrus said.

You will pay for what you did! - Dan said.

**Power of...**

Oh no you don't! - Selina said and pushed him on the wall with her magic - Now you can't activate your power! Hahahaah...

Let him go! - Someone shouted.

Huh? - The Codex were confused. When they turned around they saw Runo awake.

And who's gonna stop us, you? - Baldan said.

We all are! - Julie stood up and said.

You creeps, why are you doing this? - Alice shouted.

How did you found out where we are? - Marucho was nervous.

Oh, come on! Did you really think that we wouldn't realise that you found out our trap! You're more stupid than i thought. - Selina said.

Dan and Shun were nervous.

Well, if Mr. Wise Guy had at least a small brain inside his head he would have thought that this would happen. - Alice mumbled.

Now you're blaiming me? - Shun shouted.

Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been in this situation right now! - Alice shouted.

Yeah, right...You and everyone else agreed with my idea so technically it's your fault as much as it's mine! - Shun shouted back.

But you were the one who suggested the idea! - Alice continued.

And everyone said yeah, that's a good idea! - Shun shouted.

Guys, cut it out! - Marucho shouted.

Wow, I've never seen those two fight like this. - Julie said.

Yeah, me neither... - Runo agreed.

Sorry, but I never said that. - Alice was still shouting.

Maybe, but you agreed in the end! - Shun continued.

I never agreed I just said ok because everyone else did and plus you were like come on, how can they know that we plan a trap etc.! - Alice shouted back.

Right, so now you're denying your actions cause you don't know what else to say... - Shun said.

No I'm not! - Alice said angrily.

Oh, Miss Princess is gonna cry...! - Shun mumbled.

Yeah, right, and Mr. Hot Shot here thinks he's so cool. - Alice continued.

Well, well, I guess our two love birds aren't doing well are they? - Ebyrus said.

Shut up! - Alice and Shun shouted to Ebyrus.

Oh, I think they are mean Ebyrus... - Selina spoke - Maybe we should teach them a lesson, what do you think?

I think you're right... - Ebyrus said.

Huh, I don't need her help to beat you! - Shun said - I can take you both down at once!

Shun, no... - Dan said.

Sorry, but I was challenged here too, so don't expect me to back down because of your lame reasons. - Alice said.

Fine, but don't ask for my help when you'll need it. - Shun said.

Huh, I won't even need it... But whatever, the same goes to you... - Alice said.

God, I've never seen Alice like this. - Runo said - Or Shun...

They'll never win if they keep going like this! - Julie said.

Alice, Shun, Julie is right... - Hydronoid and Skyress spoke.

I don't know what happened to you to before but now you must put that aside and do this as a team! - Skyress said.

You don't even have your powers unleashed, how will you two defeat them on your own only with me and Skyress? - Hydronoid said.

Don't worry Hydronoid, I know what I'm doing - Alice said.

Yeah Skyress, don't be like that...We'll teach those creeps a lesson alone.

Huh, the fight still hasn't even started, and I'm already bored... - Selina said.

We'll see who's bored in the end.. - Alice shouted.

**Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Alpha Hydronoid!**

Alice summoned her Bakugan and attacked.

**Death Tridant!**

With this Hydronoid attacked Selina, but she dodged it easily.

**Darkus Shield!**

Now you'll see what true Darkus power is! - Selina said and attacked.

**Darkus Wrath!**

**Dark Protector!**

Alice blocked Selina's attack.

**Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Storm Skyress!**

Shun summoned Skyress and attacked Ebyrus.

**Wind Blow!**

But Ebyrus dodged that easy and attacked Shun again.

**Ventus Storm!**

This hit Shun and Skyress and they both fell on the ground.

**Dark attack!**

Selina attacked Alice and Hydronoid and they were also hit.

Shun, Alice! - Marucho and Dan shouted.

Giving up yet? - Ebyrus said with and evil smile.

Never! - Alice shouted.

**Shooting Darknes!**

Hydronoid attacked but it was no use.

Alice listen to me! - Hydronoid shouted - You have to use teamwork or we're toasted.

Not now Hydronoid, everything's under control. - Alice said.

But Alice... - Skyress said - At least you should understand!

**Darkus Storm!**

Alice shouted and attacked Ebyrus but it was no use.

**Meteor Storm! **

Shun also attacked but it was no use.

Shun, get back into reallity! - Skuress shouted.

Skyress shut up please... - Shun said.

Come on guys, this isn't a game! - Dan shouted - Leave your anger aside and start fighting as you should. If you lose this, It will be the end of everything.

After these words, Shun and Alice looked at eachother. They were staring in eachothers eyes for a quite time.

Shun... - Alice said quietly.

Selina, wanna hit them together? - Ebyrus asked.

Sure, why not... It will be fun! - Selena said.

I think we should go for the girl first. - Ebyrus said.

**Dark Shot!**

**Wind Attack!**

Selina and Ebyrus combined their power and threw a powerful orb at Alice.

Alice watch out! - Shun shouted as he ran towards her.

The orb made a big explosion. Skyress and Hydronoid tried to make a shield to protect them and the Brawlers but It was no use. Everyone of the Brawlers' team was hit.

Shun and Alice were lying on the ground. They almost had no chance of beating Selina and Ebyrus.

I...I'm sorry Alice. - Shun said - This is all my fault.

No, It's not only yours - Alice said - It's mine too. I was nervous because of the situation and I threw all my anger on you.

Well, I wasn't better than you. - Shun said with a smile on his face. After a few minutes he got up again and shouted - This is not over! We're still standing.

You're kidding me...Right? Hahahhahahaaha... - Selina started laughing - You two don't have powers, and now the Bakugan can't help you either. How are you supposed to fight?

Umm, Selina...I don't think they're joking. - Ebyrus spoke.

Shun landed a hand to Alice and helped her get up.

Maybe you hit us that time, but this time...It will be different. - Alice said.

Their bodies started glowing green and purple.

They...they did it, they unleashed their powers! - Runo said.

Let's show them what we're made of Alice. - Shun said.

Yeah! - Alice nodded - We'll teach those creeps a lesson!

Now you'll see what true teamwork is! - Shun and Alice shouted.

**Power of the storming Wind, release!**

Shun's clothes changed. He got a black shirt and a green jacket. His pants were black, and he had green fingerless gloves.

**Power of the glowing Moon, release!**

Alice got a purple short dress with a black bow on her waist. She wore black high heels and black fingerless gloves. Her hair got longer and straighter. She also got a purple rims on her head with a black ribbon on the left side. She also had a necklace with a moon shaped crystal.

They nodded to eachother and then Alice started. It was like they could read eachothers minds.

**Moon Melody!**

She made a melody that made Ebyrus feel dizzy, and then Shun attacked.

**Wind Storm!**

He made a storm that hit Ebyrus really hard.

Now It's your turn Selina... - Alice said as she and Shun attacked Selina.

**Ventus Hurricane!**

**Moon Arrow!**

They combined their attacks and hit Selina. Both Ebyrus and Selina were on the ground.

We'll get you next time Brawlers, I swear we will... - said Selina. With that The Codex dissapeared. The other Brawlers were free, cause Selina canceled her magic.

We...we did it... - Alice couldn't believe what happened.

You sure did girl! - Julie shouted.

Then Shun and Alice hugged eachother.

Sorry about those ugly words I called you... - Alice said.

I'm sorry too.. - said Shun. They smiled at eachother.

Then in Alice's hand appeared a crystal shaped like a moon, and in Shun's hand appeared a leaf. Then Exedra and Oberus showed up on the items the brawles got.

Congratulations! - Oberus said.

You learned your lesson about teamwork and you were rewarded. - Exedra said.

You two gained your powers of the Moon and Wind. - Oberus continued.

These items will guide you through the rest of your journey and will answer any question you have. - Exedra said.

Use them well, Brawlers... - Oberus and Exedra said together and they dissapeared.

Thanks Oberus... - said Shun.

Thank you Exedra! - Alice said.

Great job guys! - the Brawlers and the Bakugan said.

Thanks! - Alice and Shun said as they got back to their normal clothes.

Girl not only that your power rocks, your dress does too! - Julie shouted.

It sure does! - said Runo.

Thanks! - Alice smiled.

Alright guys! Three powers are already unleashed, so three more to go! - Dan shouted.

Yeah! - they all agreed.

And no more fighting you guys, okay? - Marucho said.

Deal, Alice? - Shun asked as he passed her a hand.

Deal, Shun... - She said with a smile on her face as they shook hands. Then everyone started laughing.

Now lets go home guys! - Shun shouted.

Yeahhh..! - Everyone said as they got out of the dungeon.


	6. Chapter 6: Runo's secret

Me: Hey guys! Thanks for the views and reviews. You know the rest... Lets do the disclaimer and on with the next chapter.

Alice: Okay I'll do it. Lovily does not own Bakugan or anything conected to Bakugan. She just owns this story and The Codex...Ugh I hate The Codex!

Me: Thanks Alice.

**Chapter 6: Runo's secret**

The Brawlers got out of the dungeon. They were on their way home, and everyone was crazy! Julie was stressed because her hair got messed up, Dan was talking about how "cool" his powers are, Marucho was listening to Dan annoyed, Shun was fighting with Alice again (about stupid things), and Runo was quiet all the way...

If so! - Alise said.

If not! - Shun said.

Guys will you ever cut it out? - Marucho said annoyed - And what happedned to the deal you made an hour ago?

Well... - Shun thought.

Lets just say It's not valid anymore. - Alice said.

Then everyone started laughing exept Runo. Alice noticed that.

**Runo's POV**

What's happening to me? I just can't get him off my mind! Okay Runo, you need to focus... This is no time for your stupid problems. You need to save the world, not to play games! Anyway, he's the biggest jerk I know. Why am I thinking about him! - I was talking to myself. I had to forget about the things in my mind. Why the heck is this happening to me? Then i saw Alice as she started talking to me.

Runo, is everything okay? - She whispered to me not wanting anyone to notice.

Yeah, yeah...Everything's fine. - I whispered back.

You seem worried. - Alice continued.

Nah, I was just thinking about my powers... - I lied. Of course I didn't want to lie to her... But I can't tell her about this...At least not now in front of everyone.

If you say so... - Alice said and started chatting with Julie.

I sighed. I hated lying, especially when I lie to my friends...But most, to Alice. She's like the best friend of the best friends to me. Even though we live in different countries, we're still talking to eachother online. Well, maybe I'll tel her later, when we get home and when we will be alone. I'm sure she'll help me with this.

Time passed by, and I didn't realise that. But I found out when I found myself in front of Marucho's house.

Well, time does pass fast these days. - I said.

You can say that again... - Dan said. Then he got in and guess what his first thought was about...food! As always.. - Hey guys lets eat! I'm starving!

I hit him on his head.

Do you ever stop thinking about food... Even when you're sleeping you're dreaming about it! - I shouted to him.

No I'm not dreaming about food! - he yelled back.

Yeah, so I'm daydreaming when you're talking about hamburgers in your sleep. - Drago got into the conversation.

Well, I guess sometimes I dream about it... - Dan blushed.

Always, Dan... - I said.

Then everyone started laughing exept Dan.

Guys, It's not that funny! Come on just lets go and eat. - He said.

I'm not hungry.. - I said - I'll go upstairs.

Yeah, I don't feel like I wanna eat too. - Alice said.

Yeah me neither. - Julie ageed - Hey Alice lets watch TV! There's a song show on now.

Okay lets go. - Alice said.

**Alice's POV**

We were watching TV only five minutes and Julie already fell asleep on the couch. She was tired from everything that happened today. I was bored, so I went into our room hoping to find Runo, but she wasn't there. I knew something was bothering her, but I guess she didn't want to speak in from everyone. I know where she might be...

**Runo's POV**

I needed to find a place where I can be alone... I need to think about the things that are going on with me. I'm sharing a room with Alice and Julie, so I guess that's not a place where I can be alone. One of them can come to see something or anything else, so that doesn't leave me quite alone. I thought for a minute and got an idea. So I got on the roof of this building. This is definetly a place where no one will come. Well, at least that's what I thought. I was sitting on the ground with my eyes closed. The wind blew my hair and it was a good feeling. I was relaxing, and then I heard a voice from behind..

I thought you would come here... - the voice spoke.

Alice! - I said as I turned around - How did you know that I'm here?

Well, I come here when I want to be alone and think abou stuff. This place makes me feel better. - Alice answered my question - I knew that something's bothering you since we were on our way home so I guessed that you would search for a place where you could be alone.

Well, you sure do know your friend... - I said - And I will know where to find you when you're gone...

Alice smiled.

Well, I guess that from now on this will be our secret place.. - she said.

Yeah, since we both come here. - I said.

Well, what's the problem? You know you could tell me. I won't tell anyone about it... - Alice asked me - Besides, I am your friend, aren't I?

Sure you are! - I smiled - I just didn't feel like telling anyone in that moment.

I understand... - she said - So what's bothering you?

Well, I...I just can't get him out of my head. - I started.

Who? - she was confused.

I sighed. I was quiet for a second, and then I continued.

Dan... - I confessed.

Oh, I think I see the problem... - Alice giggled.

Alice, I didn't tell you this so you can make fun of me! - I shouted - And I just can't get him out of my mind. Despite the problems we have with The Codex, he's still the number one thing in my brain!

Runooo... - Alise started giggling again - There's nothing wrong in liking someone! It's just being honest with yourself.

But Alice...I don't like him! - I started shouting again - In fact, he's sometimes so annoying I even hate him and I might kill him!

Then why didn't you kill him then? - Alice got serious.

I..I can't do that... - I said confused.

Exactly. - Alice got me even more confused.

What do you mean? - I asked her.

Listen... - she started - Maybe your head thinks that you hate him, but your heart thinks something else. That's why you can't get your mind out of him. And believe me, you should always trust your heart, because your head thinks, but your heart can feel.

I thought about it for some time, and then I finally spoke.

Maybe you're right... - I said.

Of course she is! - someone said from behind.

We both turned around and saw Julie running towards us.

Runo! Even though part of you hates him, a bigger part of you loves him. And you should respect that part! - Julie said.

You...you heard everything? - I asked.

Every single word! Did you thought you could hide something from Julie! No way man! Especially not this types of talks. - She shouted - Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

I smiled.

Thanks guys! - I said - You two are the best friends a girl could have.

The three of us hugged.

Well, I guess this is the secret place of the three of us now, isn't it? - Alice said.

It sure is! - Julie said.

Then we all started laughing like crazy.

So Alice, what's the point with the fighting between you and Shun lately? - I giggled.

I don't know actually... - she said - It just comes from inside of me.

Oh, I think someone in here likes him! - Julie giggled.

Juliee! - Alice shouted - I don't like him. I fight with him! You know that!

But Alice... - Julie started - That's what your head thinks, but your heart thinks something else... And you should trust you heart because your head thinks, but you heart feels!

Alice's face got realy red. Then she started shouting.

Julie I'm gonna kill you some day! - As she shouted this she started chasing Julie all over the roof. I couldn't stop laughing! They were so funny!

Then Alice got Julie's hand and in a second they were both lying on the ground giggling.

Don't worry Julie, you're our next victim! - Alice giggled.

Yeah, but you won't be listening cause you will be thinking of your love boy. - Julie also continued giggling.

Ahhhhhhh, stop it Julieeee! - Alice screamed, maybe the whole town heard her, but she was still giggling.

Then I decided to join in the fun.

Mind if I step in? - I said as I lied on both of them. Then I started tickling them. They were shouting to me to stop, but I still continued to tickle them. Then we all started laughing like crazy, maybe like we were drunk. In that moment, Marucho, Shun and Dan showed up.

Girls, what's going on out here! - Marucho said as he looked at us - We heard you screaming...

Oh, we're just having fun, that's all... - Alice said as she continued laughing like crazy.

Boy, I think they're the craziest girls I've ever met! - Dan said quietly so only Shun can hear - Even though they we're crazy earlier, I've never seen them as crazy as they are now!

You can say that again... - Shun responded - And to think we like them...

Well, maybe that's why you do! - Marucho joined in the conversation - Their crazy acting makes you two crazy about them!

Maruchoo..! - Shun and Dan mumbled.

Hah, just kidding guys! - Marucho said.

Then the boys started laughing like crazy.

Hey, what's so funny! - Alice shouted.

You've never seen a girl laugh or what? - Julie shouted too.

And who said we're laughing to you? - Shun shouted back.

Well, what's so funny then? - I started shouting too.

Oh, well ask Marucho and his funny ideas... - Dan said innocently.

*sweatdrop* - Marucho was annoyed.

And in the end, Dan is always the innocent one and I am the victim... - he spoke with a sad voice.

Then everyone started laughing like crazy again, maybe even more crazier.

Then a light appeared in front of them. From behind the light, The Codex showed up.

Interrupting your lovely moment, Brawlers? - Elizia said.

Sorry, but we've got a job to finish! - Adessa said.

A job to destroy the Brawlers that is. - Selina said.

And to stop them from stopping us! - Ebyrus said.

Oh come on, can't you choose another day to fight... - Dan said while yawning - We're not in the mood to fight right now.

Sorry, but you'll have to. - Selina said - Ebyrus and I want revenge for what you did to us the last time.

Really? - Alice said - And i thought you were bored that fight.

You're getting on my nerves girl! - Ebyrus mumbled.

Oh really? - Shun started.

God, we're not here to chit-chat we're here to fight! - Adessa shouted.

Four against three? - Dan said - It hardly seems fair!

Well, we want your little friend Runo to join in the fun. - Elizia said.

You're on! - I shouted.

You sure, Runo? - Dan asked me.

Of course I am! - I said.

Okay, lets do this! - Shun shouted.

**Power of the flaming Fire, release!**

Dan's clothes changed. He got his red shirt and black pants with red stripes on the bottom. He also got his black and red jacket and his googles dissapeared.

**Power of the storming Wind, release!**

Shun got his black shirt, black pants and green jacket. He also got his green fingerless gloves.

**Power of the glowing Moon, release!**

Alice got her purple dress with a black bow on her waist again. Her black fingerless gloves and black high heels also appeared. Her hair got longer and straighter, and she had a purple rims with a black ribbon on her head. She also got her necklace with a purple moon shaped crystal.

Ready Tigrera? - I said to my Bakugan.

Always! - Tigrera responded.

**Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Haos Blade Tigrera!**

**Moon Arrow!**

Alice said as she attacked Selina but she reflected the attack to Dan.

**Pyrus Shield!**

Luckilly, Dan was able to protect himself.

**Wind Hurricane!**

Ebyrus attacked me.

**Folocity Fangs!**

Tigrera canceled Ebyrus' attack with her attack.

**Light Attack!**

Elizia attacked Dan and hit him good. He was unprepared, and because of that he was hit. He fell on the ground.

Dan! - Shun shouted.

Don't worry, you'll be like him soon! - Selina said as she attacked.

**Dark Shot!**

She attacked Shun.

**Ventus Protector!**

Shun was able to protect him self, but he didn't expected another attack from Elizia.

**Magic Haos!**

This hit Shun so he was on the ground.

Oh no! - Alice shouted - You'll pay for what you did to them!

**Dark Blazer!**

Alice attacked but Elizia reflected her attack right back into her.

Have a taste of your own medicine! - Elizia said as she reflected the attack.

Oh noo! - Alice screamed before she got hit. Then she fell on the ground unconscious.

What did you do to her! - I shouted as loud as I could.

Nothing much... Hahahah! - Selina laughed evilly.

Do you actually know what you did? - I started shouting again - You hurt my friends, my best friends! Even though i thought I hated Dan, he was still a friend to me but I wasn't respecting that. But now I understand what I did and I want to apologise to him! But you know what? I can't, cause you ugly cows got into my way... So you are gonna pay for what you did! And I'll teach you to the medicine of friendship!

With this her body started glowing yellow.

**Power of the shining Sun, release!**

Runo's hair became long and straight. She wore a white belly shirt and a short yellow skirt. She had white high heels. She also got yellow fingerless gloves. On her hand appeared a bracelet with a sun shaped crystal on it.

She also got yellow glowing earrings.

I did it Tigrera! I did it! - I shouted.

Congratulations, my lady! Since you got your powers I'm no longer needed. - Tigrera said as she got back to ball form.

You did it Runo! - Dan said.

Yeah! Now lets kick some ass! - I shouted - You ready to go? I'll make a distracrion you do the rest.

Shun, Dan and Alice nodded.

**Sun Light!**

With this everything started glowing bright, so The Codex couldn't see.

Now it's my turn! - Dan said.

**Fire Tornado!**

With this he hit Adessa hard so she fell on the ground.

**Moon Arrow!**

Alice shot an arrow at Selina which also hit her and she fell on the ground.

**Ventus Storm!**

Shun shouted and attacked Ebyrus. He was also hit.

Now It's your turn Elizia! - I said as I attacked.

**Sun Blaze!**

I hit her with everything I got! She was very hurt and the others were too.

You won this time Brawlers, but you won't next time! - Elizia said as The Codex dissapeared.

Alright Runo! - Alice shouted - You unleashed your power!

You go girl! - Julie started.

Yeah, great job Runo! - Shun said.

Thanks guys! - I said as a sun shaped crystal appeared in my hand. Then Lars Lion appeared on it.

Congratulations Runo! - she said - You accomplished your firs part of the mission. This item will guide you through your other missions and answer your questions. With every fight, you're one step closer to the final battle. Good luck!

Thanks Lars Lion! - I said as she dissapeared. Then our clothes went back to normal.

Alright guys lets celebrate! - Dan shouted.

We can have a party at my house! - Marucho said.

Yeahh! - Everyone shouted and then we all laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: Party time

Well, I'm back you guys! And thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm really glad you like my story. And don't worry, I wont stop writing untill I finish it.

You know the disclaimer from the last chapters. I feel lazy to write it down again. So on with the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Party time**

It was 9a.m. Dan, Shun and Marucho were eating breakfast. The girls weren't on the table with them.

Hey, where are the girls? - Marucho asked.

I don't know.. - Shun said while drinking his juice.

Dan saw Kato passing by and asked him.

Kato, do you know where the girls are? - he asked.

They went outside early in the morning. - Kato said - They said they'll be back for dinner.

I wonder where they went... - Dan said.

And since when do you care so much about them? - Shun smirked.

I don't care... - Dan said as he blushed.

Ohhh, Danny is in lovee! - Marucho said.

I don't like her! - Dan shouted.

Of course you don't like her Dan... - Shun said with an evil smile - You love her!

Yeah Shun, like you don't like Alice... - Dan continued.

Maybe I like her, but I never denied that like you, Dan! - Shun said as he stood up and went in his room - I'll be in the bedroom. - he said before he left.

After that, Dan and Marucho were in complete silence. They were sitting like that for a minute, and then Marucho broke the silence.

You know Dan, Shun's right. - he said - If you really like her, then do something. But if you continue denying this, then there is no reason for you to care for her so much...

After these words, Marucho got out in the garden. Dan was still sitting at the table, thinking about what Marucho and Shun said.

-Alice, Julie and Runo-

**Julie's POV**

Runo was still kind of depressed because of Dan, so Alice and I decided to cheer her up. So here we are, walking through the mall.

Girls, why are we here? - Runo asked.

To have fun of course! - Alice said.

Yeah, we'll go shopping, we can drink smoothies, and we will watch a film. - I shouted.

Well, I'm not quite in the mood for this. - Runo said.

Well that's why we came here! To cheer you up! - Alice said.

We don't accept no as an answer Runo.. - I said.

Okay, fine... - Runo said.

Alright! - I shouted.

We told Kato we'll be back for dinner, so we have 6 hours to have fun! - Alice said.

Okay girls, so where is our first stop? - Runo asked happily.

The shopping centre, of course! - I said.

**Alice's POV**

So off we went to the shopping centre, more like Julie's world. This was the place she loved the most, she could even spent her whole day here without eating or sleeping, and she wouldn't say a word!

So we went into almost every shop, we bought some clothes, that is for me and Runo. As for Julie, her hands were full of bags from all the shops. She maybe bought a whole store.

We went through every shop in the mall. We were tired, cause we spent 2 hours wallking.

So what are we going to do next? - I asked.

Well, the film starts in one hour so I guess we have time for a smoothie.. - Runo said.

Well lets go then! - Julie said.

So off we went to the food shop. We took our smoothies and sat on a table. We were talking about lots of things.

So girls, who is our next victim? - Runo smirked.

I think we stopped at Julie... - I said while giving Julie the Payback time look.

Right...So Julie, on which guy have you put your eyes on? - Runo started.

Oh, Billy's the only one for me you know that! - Julie said - He's the best! He even bought me flowers for my last birthday...

That's so cute! - I said.

Then my mind went on another place. Julie was still talking about Billy. I was happy for her because she had the boy she wanted, but I was also sad because I wanted to have someone that cares for me too.

Alice? - Runo said - Are you ok?

Huh? Yeah, I..I'm fine... - I said - I just got a bit distracted.

Oh, okay. - Julie said. Then she continued her story. This time I was listening.

He sent me postcards from the places he visited, but, It's not like that anymore. When I became a reporter, It's just like he dissapeared. He never quite said that he cares for me or something like that. Whenever he sees me, he only says hi Julie and runs away from me. He doesn't even give me time to say hi. - she said with a sad tone.

Oh, I'm really sorry about that Julie... - I said.

It doesn't matter, I got used to it. - she said.

Yeah, I never thougt he would do such a thing. - Runo spoke - Why did he even do that?

I don't know and I don't care. - Julie said - If he wants to be a jerk that he can be!

Julie, don't say that... - I said - I'm sure he had a reason to do that. It's not like him to just ditch you.

Yeah I know, but what was done was done. We can't change that. - Julie sighed - Well, that's all from my story. Now we go back to Alice! - she smirked and gave me the now it's your turn look.

Fine... - I sighed and I started my story.

Well, since I came here in Bakugan City about our mission, I've been fighting all the time with Shun. There isn't a day when Shun and I didn't fight, we are even arguing about the most stupid things in the world, but still It feels like the most important thing. I don't know how this happened, It's not like me to just make an argue out of nowhere. And even though when we argue we are like the biggest enemies, in the end we are laughing like crazy because we realise how stupid we were. I don't know how, but although arguing and fighting is the thing I hate to do the most, It feels good when Shun's involved in it. Maybe I feel happy because those are the moments when we both are talking honestly to eachother. I don't know what to think. I don't even know what I feel about him... - I finally finished my story.

Alice... - Runo said with a sad smile on her face.

Julie gave me the sorry about angering you about this look and then she said - Don't worry Alice! We'll figure this out together, cause we're friends and friends are always there for eachother!

Yeah, she's right! - Runo shouted.

Thanks guys! - I said - I'm really glad that you are my friends. I don't know what would I do without you...

Then we all hugged eachother. We continued talking about other things and then someone spoke to us.

Hey girls! Long time no see! - the voice said.

I turned around and shouted.

Rafe! Paige! What are you doing here? - I said.

Well, we live here. And plus we're on our way to the cinema. We're seeing a movie. - Paige said.

It's so good to see you! - Runo said - Anyway, we are seeing the movie too.

Yeah, we were waiting here for it to start! - Julie said.

Well lets go then before the movie starts! - Rafe shouted.

Yeah lets go! - I said.

And so we went to the cinema together. We were watching a romance film. It was very good. Then, the movie ended, and we all went out of the cinema.

Hey, why don't you guys come with us at Marucho's house? - Runo asked - Dan and Shun are there too.

Sorry, but we can't.. - Rafe said - We have a lot of work in our shop today.

But there's a big party at the Blacks disco tonight. Everyone is coming. Well, we are the hosts of the party, since the disco is ours too. - Paige said.

We invited everyone of the Brawlers' team and their friends and everyone's coming. You're the last ones we invite. The boys are invited too. - Rafe said.

Sure! We'll all come! - Julie shouted.

That's great! See you tonight at 09:00. - Paige said.

Byee! - Runo said as we parted ways.

Well, in the end our shopping payed off! - I said. Then the three of us started laughing. After that, we were home in Marucho's house. We told the boys about the party and they agreed to come. Soon, It was 8:30 so we were all ready for the party.

I was wearing a black short dress that I bought today, black high heels and a black rims. I also had a black bag where my phone was and silver earrings and a black and silver bracelet. I had a necklace with a silver A which meant Alice, of course.

Runo was wearing a white short dress and white high heels. Her hair was untied and she had white earrings. She also had a white bag. Her necklace was silver, and so was her bracelet.

Julie was wearing black shorts, and a pink belly shirt. She had black high heels and a pink bag. Her earrings were black and she also had a black and pink blacelet. Her hair was untied and her necklace was black, with the letter J on it, which meant Julie.

As for the boys, Shun was wearing black pants, a black shirt and a green jacket. Dan wore a black shirt, black pants and a red jacket. Marucho had dark blue pants with a black shirt, and a dark blue jacket.

We all got downstairs since we were ready. The boys were amazed of the way we looked. Well they were cute too, but their clothes were nothing compared to ours.. Hehe..

**Julie's POV**

Oh I am so excited about the party! - I thought in myself. But when Rafe said all of the Brawlers' friends did he meant Billy too? Oh, I really wanna see his face when he sees me. Soon I'll find out why he ditched me.

Kato's car left us in front of the disco. It was exactly 9:00p.m.

Okay lets go guys! - I shouted and we all walked in. It was really loud in there. When we got in, everyone turned and looked at us. They were all whispering something like hey Julie is here, look at Alice she's so hot, Runo's very sexy, the boys are adorable. Then the DJ in the disco started talking.

Alright guys, lets hear it for our best boys and girls, the Brawlers! - he said.

Then everyone started shouting and dancing again. I gave Alice the what's happening look and she replied with her I don't know look. Then Shun dragged her away and she smiled to me and gave me the wish me good luck look. I smiled to her. Then I saw a lot of people I knew in here. I said hi to everyone I knew and then I sat on a chair at the bar. I was drinking whiskey and then someone touched my shoulder. When I saw who it was I gasped. It was Billy. I didn't know what to say, I was too excited. Then he spoke.

Hey, Julie! - he said.

Hey! - I said.

How are you? How are things going? - he asked.

Oh, everything's fine... - I said - How about you?

I'm good.. - he said. We were sitting in silence for a minute. Then I desided to ask him - Billy, what happened to you the last two years? You ditched me and didn't said anything to me!

He sighed. Then he answered my question.

Listen Julie.. - he started - My mom wanted for me to go on a tour in Germany. I was so excited! I could have asked you to come too... The tour was really improtant for my career, so I had to go. But there was one condition. My father thought that you are a girl that will take me to a wrong side in my life, so I had to stop contacting you. I wasn't even allowed to explain to you the situation. If he saw me speakng with you only once, then It was bye bye tour. So I accepted, I had to go to that tour or now I was still going to work as a bartender in that disco in Australia. I think that I was crying because I was watching you in your eyes and always running away from you. I...I'm so sorry Julie...

I gasped after the story I heard from Billy. If only I knew this, I wasn't going to act so stupid.

It's okay Billy. - I said - Everything's in the past. You're here now, and that's the most important thing!

Thanks Julie... - he said and he hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

Well, how did your tour went? - I asked.

It was great! Even though I was thinking a lot about you, I managed to survive somehow. - he said - Now I'm working in a great company in Germany as an assistant of the director of the Daily News newpaper.

That's great! - I shouted - But wait, does that mean that you live there now? - I asked with a sad tone.

Well, I lived there five months, but now I'm here in Bakugan City. - he said - The director wanted to publish his newspaper here too, so he sent me as a director of the office here so he can control the company here from there.

That's so awesome! - I started shouting - That means that we will be together! And your father won't bother you anymore since you finished your toor and you live in another town...

Yeah, you're right! - he said - I never thought about that... But that's why I have the smartest girlfriend in the whole universe!

I smiled at this.

Okay, so lets celebrate our reunion! - I shouted as I took my whiskey. Billy ordered one too, so we both drinked.

-Dan and Marucho-

**Marucho's POV**

Dan and I were sitting on a table in the disco. We were drinking Vodka.

Well, I guess everyone's having a good time... - Dan said.

Yeah, Julie found Billy. - I said.

And Shun is finally having some fun with Alice. - Dan said.

Dan, why don't you find Runo? - I asked.

Nah, she's having good time there with Fabia and Mira. - he said - I'm good here... Anyway, what will you do alone if I go?

Oh, don't worry about him... - Shun said as he sat on the table with us - He'll find some girl in here, won't you Marucho?

Dan smirked.

Yeah, there are plenty of beautiful girls just for you in here... - Dan said as he smirked again.

Guys! Cut it out! - I shouted.

Now you know how I feel... - Dan said.

Well, I'd better be going... - Shun said - I'll see you guys later, hopefuly with a beatiful girl by your side, Marucho... - he smirked and left.

Well, if you insist Marucho, then I'd better go find Runo before she finds someone else, huh.. - Dan said as he left.

I was alone now and really annoyed because of what Shun and Dan said. But, maybe they're right. Maybe I'll find someone in this mess. So I started looking around, I searched for a girl. But it was no use. So I went to the bar to take another vodka.

A vodka, please.. - I said.

Same for me. - a girl said. I looked at her. She was beautifull! She wore a cute pink dress and she had red hair tied in a ponytail. I knew her.

Nene? - I asked.

It sure is me! - Nene said - It's good to see you again, Marucho.

Yeah, It sure is... - I said.

So, how are you? How are things going? - she asked me.

Everything's fine. - I answered - And you? Since when are you in Bakugan City?

Well, I work as a nurse in Wardington City with Fabia. Then Rafe and Paige invited both of us to this party so here I am.

Well that's great! - I said - I'm glad you have a good job.

Nene smiled. She was beautifull when sme smiled.

So we continued talking for a long time. We were laughing like crazy. Then we started dancing. Boy, this was the best party in my life! I've never had such a good time like this...

-Dan and Runo-

**Runo's POV**

We were sitting on a table and talking. Then Alice and Shun came.

Well, what are our two love birds doing? - Alice said.

I gave her the what's your problem look and responded.

Well, just the same things you two love birds were doing... - I said.

Luckily we were both whispering so only we could hear what we're talking, so the boys heard none of this. Then we started laughing like we were drunk.

Hey, what's so funny? - Dan and Shun asked.

Nothing... - Alice said - We're just having a good time!

Then she continued laughing like crazy with me.

You know what Dan, sometimes I really don't understand these two... - Shun said.

Yeah, me too... - Dan said.

Hey guys! I think Marucho is having a really good time! - I said while pointing at Marucho who was dancing.

He sure is... - Alice said.

You know, he dances funny... - Dan said.

Sometimes you're an idiot Dan, and that includes this time too... - Shun said.

Then we all started laughing even crazier than before. We were partying so hard tonight, we didn't realise how time passed so fast. It was 02:00a.m, and that's when the disco closes. We all wanted to stay more, but we couldn't. So all of us got out from the disco. Then we saw Ren, Fabia, Jake, Mira, Ace, Keith, Baron, Rafe, Paige, Billy, Nene, Joe, Chan, Komba, Julio, Gunz and Klaus all talking.

Hey guys! - Julie shouted as always - Going home?

Well, we don't know yet... - Chan said.

What do you mean? - Dan said.

Well, It's 02:00a.m. Dan, how are we supposed to go home at this time when we live in another town? - Fabia said.

Well, I didn't thought about that... - Dan said.

That's not a problem you guys! - Marucho said - There's room for everyone at my house!

Are you sure? - Nene asked.

Of course! Besides, I live alone and my servants are at their home, so you're totaly free to come. - Marucho answered.

Well I guess It's settled then. - Mira said.

Yeah! - everyone shouted as we went home in Marucho's house.

We continied partying all night untill 06:00a.m. in the morning! We had a lot of fun... We were dancing, singing, some of the boys played on the Playstation that Marucho had, and we did lots of other stuff. Then everyone wanted to go to sleep, so we went in our rooms. Me, Julie and Alice were in our room, and Dan, Shun and Marucho were in theirs. Marucho leaded the others to their rooms, and in no time, everyone was asleep. I had so much fun today, and I think a lot of crazy days are coming, too...

**Okay guys, that's it for this chapter. I just wanted you to know that I'm going on vacation tonight. I don't know if they have wi-fi there, because if they don't I won't be able to post any chapters. If there is wi-fi, I'll post the new chapters from there. But if there's no wi-fi then I'll write them there and when I come back I'll post the chapters I wrote there immediately. Well, see ya in the next chapter! ;-) **


	8. Chapter 8: Believe in yourself

Hey! I'm so happy that there is free wi-fi here, so I can post my chapters! Well, this is chapter 8. So happy for the great reviews you're giving me! And, I want you all to know that I'll keep your ideas in mind, and write them down in the next chapters, and maybe this one... :) By the way, this is a longer chapter that's why It took me so long to write it.

**Chapter 8: Believe in yourself**

**Ace's POV**

Everyone woke up really late, it was maybe 03:00p.m. I got up from my bed, and went to the toilet. But I had to wait a couple of minutes, because Baron was in it taking a shower.

Come on Baron, you're slower that a turtle! - I shouted.

Well, I'm having a shower in here, so you'll have to wait! - Baron shouted back.

Yeah, I was sharing the room with Baron, and Keith too. Believe me, if I've had to choose, I would've never choosed to stay in the same room with Baron. He is a good friend, I don't complain about that, but he's really slow in some things and I hate that!

Would you two shut up! - Keith shouted - Someone's trying to sleep in here!

Sorry, but if you tell your friend Baron in here to do things faster I'd shut up... - I said - And, just so you know, It's past 03:00p.m, so maybe you should get up...

03:00p.m.! Are you lying to me? - Keith shouted.

No.. Take a look at the clock yourself, if you don't trust me... - I said calmly.

Then Baron got out from the toilet.

Well, finally! Our prince got out from his precious toilet... - I said with a smirk.

Then we all started laughing. I got into the toilet and got ready. Then Keith did the same and after that we all got down to the kitchen for breakfast. Well, it wasn't quite the time for breakfast, but we got up now...

-Shun, Marucho and Dan-

**Shun's POV**

Dan, get up! - Marucho shouted.

Since Marucho and I woke up the only thing we're doing is trying to get Dan out of bed...

Stop yelling Runo, give me five more minutes... - Dan said.

Marucho and I looked at eachother and then we started laughing.

Well, Danny-boy, if you wanna see Runo so much... - I started.

GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT LAME BED! - Marucho and I shouted like crazy.

Dan jumped out of his bed and started shouting.

What? A fire? Where? Run! - he said.

After this Marucho and I started laughing like crazy. We almost fell on the ground of laughing.

What's so funny? - Dan asked.

You is what is funny, Dan! - I said as i continued laughing with Marucho.

Whatever... - said Dan - Lets go to eat.

-Alice, Runo and Julie-

**Alice's POV**

We were still in bed when Nene, Fabia, Mira and Chan knocked on our door.

Alice, Julie, Runo! - Nene shouted.

Come on get out of bed! - Fabia said.

It's 03:00p.m. - Mira said.

And everyone is downstairs! - Chan shouted.

Coming! - Runo shouted.

I got out of bed and opened the door. I let them in our room.

Come on guys! - Fabia said.

Yeah, yeah... - I said with a sleepy voice - Let me get dressed and I'll come down.

Yeah, we were up really long last night. - Julie said while getting out of bed.

I'll be ready in a sec! - Runo said as she got into the bathroom.

We dressed up and got ready, and then we got downstairs. Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ace, Baron and Keith were already eating their breakfast. We sat on our chairs and started to eat. Everyone was sleepy, and no one was talking. The only thing we said is hi when we came. Then Ren, Billy and Joe came, and after them Klaus, Jake Julio and Komba. The last ones to come were Rafe and Paige.

Everyone ate their breakfast, and then Julio, Komba, Klaus, Jake, Rafe and Paige left. Marucho asked if they wanted to stay for the weekend, but they said they were busy. The others decided to stay.

So, what are we gonna do now? - Chan asked.

I dont know... - Shun said.

I wanna sleep... - Dan said while he yawned.

Lets go out! That way we won't be sleepy anymore! - Mira said.

I think that's a good idea. - I said.

Then all of the girls nooded, but the boys decided to stay home and watch a film.

We got ready and got out in the mall. Some of the girls aren't from this town, so we showed them through the city. Then we went for a smoothie.

Well, this town sure is cool... - Chan said.

Yeah! - Nene said.

Hey girls, wanna go shopping? - Julie asked.

Sure, why not? - Mira said.

Yeah, I need a new dress.- Fabia said.

Alright, lets go then! - I said.

We went shopping and bought a lot of stuff. Then we went in the park near the mall. We were sitting on a bench, and talking.

Well, what's new with you guys? - Nene asked.

Oh, there's so much you don't know... - Runo said.

Well then, start talking! - Fabia shouted.

We explained them about The Codex and our powers. When they heard the story, they gasped. Well, all of them, exept Chan cause Runo have told her a part of the story before she left Wardington.

So the Bakugan can actually help you with unleashing your powers? - Fabia asked.

Yeah! - Julie said - Dan, Shun, Alice and Runo already unleashed them, now Marucho and I are the only ones left to do that.

Well that's great! - Nene shouted.

Yeah, only two more powers and your mission will be finished! - Chan shouted.

It's not that simple... - Runo said.

We only unleashed our powers, but we still have to unlock them. - I said.

To unlock them? - Mira said confused.

Well, they unleashed their powers and they could use them... - Julie started.

But the powers' true power is still locked. - Runo said.

The Bakugan said that we will need a key to unlock it. - I said.

A key? - Fabia said.

A word that is used as a key. - Julie said.

And how will you know which word? - Chan asked.

No idea.. - Runo said - The Bakugan will tell us...probably.

Well, speaking of the Bakugan, where are they? - I asked.

Yeah, I totally forgot about them! - Mira shouted.

Oh, don't worry.. - Chan said.

Are you trying to say that I shouldn't worry about my precious Tigrera when I don't even know where she is! - Runo shouted.

Runo... - Julie said - CALM DOWN! - she shouted - You'll never know where she is if you don't listen!

Guys, yesterday when we partied the Bakugan said that they're bored so they went in another room in Marucho's house...Don't you remember? - Nene said.

Yeahh, I totaly forgot about that... - I said.

But there wasn't an empty room... We were apsolutely everywhere! - Mira said.

Yeah, I know... - Fabia said - That's why we put them in the basement.

Are you trying to say that they are still locked there? - I asked.

Well, probably... - Chan said - Exept if the boys rememberd and let them out...

Like that would happen... - Runo said.

Then we all started laughing and headed home for the Bakugan.

-The basement-

**No one's POV**

You know I really wanna scream so loud that they will fall unconscious. - Preyas said.

I think they forgot us... - Wilda said.

Of course they did! - Linehault shouted.

You know what, when they get here, I'm gonna make them pay because they forgot us! - Helios said.

Count me in! - Percival said.

Come on guys, like we can do something in this form... - Skyress said.

Oh, if only we could... - Nemus said.

It's not like Runo to forget me like this.. - Tigrera said.

Or Alice.. - Hydronoid said.

You know, if I was in my real form now I would have squeezed them like bugs! - Cycloid shouted.

Calm down Cycloid! - Gorem tried to calm him.

Well, they better come as fast as they can... - Fortress mumbled.

Oh, we'll see who will forget who next time Daniel Kuso! - Drago shouted.

-The girs-

**Mira's POV**

We were running to get home as fast as we could. We knew the Bakugan would be angry to us. We ran into the house and started running even faster. The boys saw us and they were looking at us like they saw a ghost.

Hey, why are you running? - Dan asked.

We forgot the Bakugan in the basement. - Runo said and continued running.

They're right! - Marucho shouted and started running.

Let's go before it gets worse! - Shun said and started running as well.

Soon everyone was in front of the basement door.

Okay, so act cool guys... - Billy said.

Loke that would help... - Alice said.

Yeah, as soon as we get in, they'll be shouting like crazy! - Julie said.

Lets just get in and get over with it... - I said and opened the door.

We walked in with sorry faces and expected for the Bakugan to start yelling. Instead they acted like nothing happened.

Hey guys! - Preyas said.

How did the party go? - Skyress asked.

We gasped. They were acting so calmly.

It...It was fine... - I said.

What is it Mira? - Wilda asked - You're acting strange. Did something happen?

No... - Runo said.

We were talking like this for a minute, and because of our confusion, we didn't realise some of the Bakugan were missing. Actually, while we weren't looking, they sneaked out of the room.

Preyas was whisteling.

Preyas, what's with you? - Marucho asked.

Oh, nothing... - he replied - Just felt like whisteling, you know me...

Oh, okay. - Marucho said.

**Flashback**

**No one's POV**

Hey, guys... - Drago said - Why don't we make them a suprise? Maybe locking them in a room too?

Hey! That's a good idea! - Cycloid said.

Yeah... You know, I already have a plan. - Skyress said.

Well, spill it out Skyress! - Preyas shouted - I'm feeling like doing a prank today..

Okay listen... - Skyress started - Some of us will stand and wait for them. When they get in, they'll act like nothing happened. They'll talk with them and get their attention, and then four of us will sneak out behind the door. Also, two of us should go behind that wall. There's a bowl in there that we can throw it on the ground. One of us that will be with the Brawlres should give a sign to the both Bakugan when to throw the ball, that is after the others sneak behind the door. When they get the sign, they'll push the bowl on the ground and then the Brawlers will run there because they won't know what happened. Meanwhile, the Bakugan that threw the bowl will get back with the others that talked, and while the Brawlers are looking to see what happened, we'll make a run for it at the door. As soon as we get out, the four Bakugan will push the door and lock it since there's always a key on the door. And there you go, the Brawlers are trapped in the basement.

It's a really good idea.. - Hydronoid said.

Really good indeed! - Tigrera said.

Oh, they won't know what they just fell for! Hahahaah! - Helios laughed.

Well Sky, you got the idea, so it's best that you decide who does what. - Preyas said.

Yeah! - everyone agreed.

Fine, but don't call me Sky, Preyas! - Skyress shouted.

Then everyone laughed.

Okay, so Gorem and Cycloid go behimd the wall, and Drago, Hydronoid, Nemus and Percival sneak behind the door. The rest of us will stay here. - Skuyress said - Preyas, you whistle when Drago and the others get ready behind the door.

So we have a plan! - Cycloid shouted.

Everyone agreed with the plan and got on their places as soon as they heard talking at the door of the basement.

**End of flashback**

So as Preyas whistled, Gorem and Cycloid strted doing their job.

Let do this, Gorem! - Cycloid shouted.

Be quiet! We don't want to hear us! - Gorem tried to calm him down.

Fine, fine... - Cycloid said - Lets just make this bowl crush hard!

Yeah! - Gorem said.

Then they pushed the bowl on the ground. It made a really loud noise.

Hey! What was that? - Shun said.

I don't know... - Marucho said.

Lets go and find out! - Dan shouted and started running to the place where they heard the noise.

After him the others started running too. Gorem and Cycloid sneaked and got to the place where Skyress and the others were. Then they all made a run for it. Okay, a fly for it, because they can't run. They flied towards the door and got out, and then Drago, Percival, Hydronoid and Nemus closed the door. Then Helios turned the key and locked it.

We did it! Yeah! - Percival said.

Yeah! Well, Skyress got a really good idea... - Linehault said.

Maybe, but it was all thanks to my outstanding skills of whisteling... - Preyas said.

Yeah right, but if it wasn't for me and Gorem we wouldn't have been here now! - Cycloid got into the conversation.

Yeah, but if we didn't close the door we would have been goners now! - Percival shouted.

Sorry, I was the one who locked the door, and that's the most important thing! - Helios shouted.

Excuse me? Do you know how hard it was to talk with them like nothing happened? - Wilda shouted too - I was on the edge on laughing! You're lucky I didn't!

Cut it out guys! - Drago shouted - We all did important things in the plan and we all did it well. We locked them in and now we should celebrate!

Yeah! Drago's right... - Hydronoid spoke.

-In the basement-

**Julie's POV**

Hey, why did the door close? - Nene asked.

Well, I didn't close it. - Marucho spoke.

Yeah, me neither... - everyone was saying.

Hey, Drago, did you see what happened? - Dan asked and saw he wasn't there - Drago? Hey guys, where are the Bakugan?

Skyress where are you? - Shun said.

Tigrera? - Runo said.

Gorem! - I shouted.

Oh no... - Fabia gasped - They tricked us! Aranaut!

Helios I'm gonna kill you! - Keith shouted as he ran towards the door. Mira ran with him. She tried to open the door but she couldn't.

Guys, they locked the door! - Mira shouted.

Now what? - Alise asked.

Drago! Open the door right now! - Dan shouted as he stood in front of the door and was hitting it.

No can do Dan... - Drago spoke from behind the door.

Drago! - Dan shouted even louder. Till then all of us were standing in front of the door.

Gorem! I'm gonna kill you! - I shouted.

I'm sorry Julie... - Gorem spoke.

My lady, I'm sorry too. - Tigrera said - But you know, it's rude to forget your Guardian Bakugan locked in the basement!

We're sorry guys! - Chan shouted.

Yeah! - Alice spoke.

It's too late for a sorry now! - Hydronoid said.

Yeah, you're already locked inside. - Aranaut said.

Right, and how long do you plan to keep us in here? - Shun asked.

Well... - Skyress said - It's 10:00p.m. right now...

So we were locked 20 hours in there... - Helios said.

That means that It's 20 hours for you too! - Linehault said.

Wilda when I get out you will pay for what you did! - Mira shouted.

Hey guys, since they wanna kill us, why don't we keep them in there a little longer? - Preyas said.

Yeah, that way we will live a little longer... - Wilda said.

Then the Bakugan started whispering something. Then Percival shouted.

You'll be i there for 40 hours! - he shouted.

What! - I screamed - That is almost 2 days!

Oh, don't worry... - Hydronoid started.

You have enough to eat and drink for that time. - Fortress said.

Yeah, the food is on the table where you left it when you brought us here... - Wilda finished.

We all turned around at the table and saw a bottle with water and a plate with cookies.

What! You think that's enough? - Runo shouted - That isn't enough even for one person! And with Dan around here... There will be nothing in a minute!

Well It's not our fault you left only that yesterday... - Skyress said.

Skyress what is wrong with you? - Shun shouted.

Oh, nothing... - she answered.

Well, we better leave now, we have to go to celebrate our victory! - Helios said while he laughed.

Yeah, have a good time Brawlers! - Nemus said.

And Dan, try not to eat everything... Hahhaahaaha.. - Drago laughed.

With this the Bakugan left and we were locked in the basement.

Marucho, can't we just break the door? - Ace asked.

Sorry, but It's made of metal that can't be broken. - Marucho sighed - But.. - he couldn't finish his sentence because Nene interrupted him.

Ugh...now what will we do? - she asked.

Well, don't ask me... - Dan said.

Hey, lets justy sleep until they come! - Baron shouted.

Baron, I can't sleep for 40 hours! - Ren shouted.

Hey calm down guys! Time won't pass if you argue! - Fabia shouted.

Well at least they're doing something... - Keith said.

God, Mira, why did you have to say that to Wilda? - Ace started.

Now It's my fault, right Ace? - Mira started shouting - Besides, that's just a phrase.

Then they started arguing too. Runo and Alice argued about something too with Dan and Shun, Chan was listening to music with Joe, Billy was punching the wall, and the others were doing things like that.

I was listening to all of them and was suprised from their action. Then Marucho came to me.

Julie, will you at least listen! - he said.

Sure... What is it? - I asked.

There's a small window in here. It's big enough for us to pass. - he said.

Well why didn't you say this before! - I shouted.

No one was listening to me! That's why! - he shouted too.

Well, lets go to the window and get out of here! - I said.

But what about the others? - he asked.

Oh, don't worry about them... They won't see us even if we walk in front of them. They're too busy arguing. And besides, even if we scream about this they wouldn't listen... - I said - When we get out we'll lock the Bakugan somewhere and unlock the door of the basement.

Well, you're right. - Marucho agreed - Okay, so the window is at the end of that hall over there.

We started running through the hall.

God, how long is this hall? - I asked while running.

Well, long enough so a whole room with a bathroom and a kitchen would fit in. - he said - Come on! We're almost at the end!

We were running about ten minutes, and we finally reached the end. We climbed through the window, and we were in the backyard of Marucho's house. We got in his house and told Kato to go and unlock the basement cause the others were stuck in there. Then we found the Bakugan in the living room laughing. They were standing on the table. We sneaked to the table and managed to cover them all with a shoe box.

Hey! What's happening? Let us out! Hey! - they all shouted.

Sorry, but now It's time for your punishment! - I said - I'm really mad at you Gorem!

We went to the roof of the house and brought a big bowl with a bee with us.

Hey...um...what are you gonna do with the bowl with the bee? - Preyas asked.

Why we'll put you in with it of course... - Marucho answered with an evil smile on his face.

You're kidding me... - Percival and Helios said.

No. - I said with a cold tone.

So, who's gonna get in first? - Marucho asked.

All of the Bakugan made a step back. Then a dark light started shining.

Oh no! The Codex! - I shouted.

Well, Julie long time no see... - Adessa said as she showed up. Then behind her apeared Baldan.

Huh, I thought all of you will come... - Marucho said - What a pitty...I hoped to crush all of you at once!

Don't be such a fool... - Baldan said.

Yeah, yeah, you're here to talk or to fight losers? - I shouted. Then I turned at Gorem - Well Gorem, I need you now, so we'll leave the bee and the ball for after the battle.

**Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Suptera Hammer Gorem!**

**Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Preyas!**

Whatever... - Adessa said as she attacked.

**Earth Blow!**

She attacked me.

Wh...Wh...What do I do Gorem? - I was unsure.

Julie! Watch out! - Marucho shouted.

Then Adessa's attack hit Gorem. He was on the ground.

Oh no Gorem! Are you okay? - I asked.

I'm fine Julie... Just keep fighting! - Gorem said while he tried to stand up.

Our turn Preyas! - Marucho shouted.

**Water Orb!**

He threw an orb at Baldan but he dodged it.

Huh, is that all you got? - Baldan said - You're worser than I thought.

**Aquos Reflector!**

He reflected Marucho's attack back at him.

Oh no! Preyas! - Marucho shouted.

In no time they were on the ground too.

Okay that's it! - I shouted.

**Grand Impact!**

Gorem attacked Adessa and hit her, but she recovered quickly.

**Suptera Fight!**

She attacked me unexpectedly and Gorem and I were also lying on the ground.

I...I wish the others were here... - I said.

Then like a miracle the rest of the Brawlers appeared from the door that lead to the roof. Alice got here first and when she saw us she gasped.

Julie! Marucho! - she shouted.

Then the others appeared and they gasped too.

What's the matter Alice? - Adessa started - Your friends are hurt?

You creeps! - Alice shouted - Let them go!

Sorry, we can't... - Baldan said.

**Earth Blow!**

Adessa hit Alice and she fell on the ground unconscious.

Alice! - Mira shouted.

Shun, Runo and Dan ran towards her.

You're gonna pay for this! - Shun shouted as he tried to activate his power.

**Power of...**

But he was stopped by Baldan.

Oh no you don't! - Baldan shouted.

**Power Shield!**

Baldan made a shield around the four of them which prevented them from activating their powers.

This fight is between the four of us, and no one will interrupt it! - Adessa said - And as for the rest of you...

**Sand Circle!**

Adessa made a circle around the others.

Don't dare to pass that circle... It will cut you in pieces! Hhahaha! - she laughed.

You are the most horrible creeps I've ever met! - Runo shouted.

Come on Julie! Marucho! - Dan shouted - You can do this!

But...but I can't! - Marucho said.

We're too weak! - I said.

No you're not! - Shun shouted.

Just believe in yourself! - Alice shouted as she got up!

Would you two shut up! - Baldan shouted.

Make us! - Shun and Alice shouted back.

If you say so... - Adessa said.

**Sound Echo!**

Baldan made a noise in Shun's and Alice's ears. It was so ugly they couldn't stand it.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - Alice screamed as she was holding her head - Make it stop! Make it stop!

You morons! Aghhhh! - Shun shouted too.

Alice! Shun! - Dan shouted - What's happening?

That noise... I can't stand it! - Alice shouted - Ahhhhh...!

What noise? - Runo asked - I can't hear anything...

That's because the spell works on them only. - Baldan said - Wanna see how it feels like?

Then he made the sound to work on Dan and Runo too. Soon they were screaming too.

On no! We have to something! - I shouted.

I know, but what? - Marucho said - I can't watch them like this anymore!

Just be confindent! - Gorem said.

Yeah, your spirit is way down Marucho! - Preyas said.

Then Alice's words started repeating in my head. Believe in yourself, believe in youself.

Yeah, Alice is right! - I stood up and shouted - I have to believe in myself. We both have to Marucho!

We can beat them? - Marucho asked.

Sure you can! - Nene shouted - As Alice said, just believe in yourself!

Yeah! - Billy shouted too.

So, you two want a taste of the medicine too, huh? - Baldan said - Okay then...

The sound got in Billy's and Nene's ears too. They were shouting too.

Okay, that is enough! - Marucho shouted - You're gonna pay for what you did. We can do this Julie!

Yeah! We can! - I shouted.

Oh really! And why would you two beat us? - Adessa said.

Cause we believe! - Marucho and I shouted. Then our bodies started glowing.

**Power of the fearless Water, release!**

Marucho got a black shirt, with black and dark blue pants. He got a blue jacket. He also got blue fingerless gloves.

**Power of the mystical Sand, release!**

I got a pink short dress. My hair was untied and longer. I had brown boots with heels. I got pink fingerless gloves, and a pink rims. I also had a brown necklace with the letter J on it.

Alright! - I shouted.

Now lets kick their asses! - Marucho shouted.

**Sand Tornado!**

I made a tonado that hit Adessa hard.

**Water Blow!**

Marucho attacked Baldan and hit him too.

Now lets hit them together! - I said.

**Sand Storm!**

**Aquos Tornado!**

We combined our attacks and hit them.

Jackpot! - I shouted.

Then the magic sound dissapeared and Dan, Shun, Alice, Runo, Nene and Billy were alright.

Also the shields dissapeared and so did The Codex.

You did it guys! - Billy said as he hugged me.

Great job! - Dan said.

Yeah nice work! - Shun said.

I told you, just believe in youself! - Alice said as she smiled.

Thanks guys! We wouldn't have done it without you. - I said.

Yeah! - Marucho agreed.

Well no problem then! - Runo said.

Then a brown chest appeared in my hand and a crystal shaped like drop in Marucho's hand. Then from them Frosch and Clayf appeared.

Well done Brawlers! - Clayf said.

You finally completed the first part of your mission! - Frosch said.

Then the other items appeared in the other brawlers' hands. From them Apollonir, Exedra, Oberus and Lars Lion appeared.

Now It is time for you to start your next mission. - Apollonir said.

You will need the help of your friends for this. - Exedra said.

Sure we will help! - Everyone started shouting.

We are glad to hear that... - Oberus said.

When you are ready to start your next mission, call upon us and your journey will begin. - Lars Lion said.

After this all of them dissapeared.

I wonder what our next mission will be about... - Shun said.

Yeah, I wonder too... - Dan said.

Come on guys! - Marucho shouted as he holded the bowl with the bee innhis hand - It's time for the Bakugan's punishment!

Noooo! - all of the Bakugan shouted.

Then everyone started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: The fight continues

Hi everyone! I want you to know that there will be no introduction in the next chapters exept if I have to say something important. Thanks for the awesome reviews and...enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 9: The fight continues**

**Alice's POV**

I was on the roof of Marucho's house. I was standing by the fence with my hands in the air, enjoying the wind that blew my hair. This feeling was my favourite, It made me forget about everything, It took me to a place where there were no worries, there was only happines. I loved that place. It made me feel better. But sometimes, when the wind suddenly stopped, that place dissapeared. And then I was took to another place, a place where the only thing I thought about is love. Love...that feeling which made butterflies appear in my stomach, now made worrries appear in my mind. "Am I in love?" This was the first question that appeared in my mind when i stepped foot in that place. Then lots of other questions and worries started to pass through my mind... In the end, I would have just take a deep breath and made all those worries dissapear. I would have openned my eyes and get back to reality. But now, It was different. That word, love, just couldn't get out of my mind!

Alice? - I heard someone behind me. I quiclky turned around and sighed.

Fabia, you scared me! - I said.

Sorry... - Fabia said - But what are you doing out here alone?

Thinking... - I simply answered as I turned around again. Fabia walked to me and she also standed by the fence watching the view.

Thinking about what? - she continued questioning.

About everything... - I answered - Everything that comes to my mind. This place always makes me feel better.

I see... - Fabia said.

Anyway, why did you come here in the first place? - I asked.

Well, believe it or not, I was actually looking for you. - she answered - I didn't know where to look for you, so I decided to come up here, and then, I saw you.

What a coinsidence! - I said - Well, why were you looking for me?

I wanna ask you something, about a thing that no one else knows... - she said.

Sure, anything you want! - I said - And since no one knows about It I suppose It's a secret.

Yeah, something like that... - she said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and finally asked.

Alice, how do I know if I'm in love?

When I heared the question, I froze. I didn't know what to say, love, that freaky word love didn't worry only me, but Fabia too.

Well... - I started - You should think deep about it. Let your heart speak, and listen to It's words. It will tell you your true feelings about that guy.

And how do I do that? - Fabia asked - All of this missions, The Codex gang... I can't stop thinking about them! How am I supposed to think with clear mind when there are more important stuff that this...

That's how I felt at first too... - I said calmly with my eyes closed and feeling the wind blowing my hair - But then I found out that these things aren't just stupid thoughts. It's your life and your future we're speaking about, and that's a very imporant thing!

I...I don't know... - she was unsure - How can I think deeply when so much things are distracting me?

That's why I come up here. - I said - This is the only place where I can be alone and think. This place takes me to wonderfull places where only happines is a feeling. It takes me to places where there are no worries, and I can think of myself.

Fabia thought about what I said.

You're right! - she said - I have to find time for myself, time when I can leave all my worries behind and be happy!

I'm glad to hear that! - I smiled and we hugged eachother.

Thanks Alice! - she said.

No problem! That's what friends are for! - I said - So, who is this guy that we're speaking for?

Well, It's about Ren... - Fabia said blushing.

You're blushing even when you only say his name! - I giggled - Well this sure is love!

Alice! - Fabia shouted and she continued talking.

Well, I'm sure there's someone you have your eye on too... - she continued to giggle - Am I right or what?

Well, maybe I have something small for Shun, but... - I was cut off.

So, we have two girls on this roof that try to find their soulmates! And we're on half way to there! - Fabia shouted.

Then we started laughing.

By the way, Klaus and Komba got back. - Fabia said - They said that they had work here so Marucho made them stay in his house.

So we have two more guests! - I shouted.

Yeah! - she said - Lets go downstairs... Maybe something funny is happening...

Okay lets go! - I shouted and we ran downstairs.

-In the living room-

**Ren's POV**

So you have to beat The Codex and the world will be safe? - Komba asked.

Yeah... - Shun said.

We told Klaus and Komba about The Codex.

Interesting... - Klaus said - Well, I wanna help!

Yeah, me too! - Komba shouted - And since we're staying here for a while...

Well thanks! - Marucho said and smiled.

We'll all beat them together! - I shouted.

Yeah! - Dan shouted.

Then we heard a noise coming from the stairs. We turned around and saw Alice and Fabia running down the stairs and shouting.

Hey not fair! - Alice shouted.

I'm first! - Fabia shouted.

Then Alice caught Fabia's hand and they both tripped on the carpet. They fell on the ground and started laughing. Then they saw us and froze.

Hey...guys! - Alice said.

Yeah, hi... - Fabia said.

You know, you're the craziest girls I have ever seen... - Komba said.

Then Alice and Fabia looked at eachother and started laughing like crazy again.

What...You haven't seen a girl trip before? - Fabia asked.

Of course I have, but to trip on a carpet... That's the most stupid thing ever! Hahahhahaah... - Dan laughed.

DAN! - Alice shouted - Don't make me get over there!

Okay, okay, I stopped! - Dan said as he stopped laughing and made a sorry face to Alice.

Come on Alice, there's nothing interesting in here... - Fabia said.

Yeah... Bye guys! - Alice said.

Then they left and we heard them laughing again.

What...scared of a girl Dan? - Klaus smirked.

Oh, you don't wanna mess with her... - Dan said.

Dan, she's the nicest of all the girls in here! What do you mean you don't wanna mess with her? - I said know, you haven't seen the bad side of Alice, so shut up! - Dan shouted.

Danny is afraid of a girl! - Komba smirked.

Just try to anger her and you'll understand... - Shun said - Hey Dan, wanna go out?

Sure... - Dan said and they left.

Seriously? - Klaus said.

Believe me...You don't know her... - Marucho said - I'm going to my room.

Then Marucho left too...

Okay...So, what are we gonna do now? - Komba asked.

Lets just go find the others... - I said and we left.

-Fabia and Alice-

**Fabia's POV**

As soon as we left the living room, we started laughing like crazy.

Hahahahahaah! Did you see Dan's face when you shouted at him? - I said.

Of course I did! - Alice said - Hahahahaahh!

By the way, why was he so scared? - I asked.

Lets just say he didn't want me to show my bad side... - she answered.

You have a bad side? - I was suprised.

Everyone has a bad side... - she said - It's just that I don't show It a lot...Only when needed...

Then we started laughing and went into my room.

Well, Ren didn't say anything for our "fancy" fall.. - Alice giggled - And I think I know why!

Fancy fall? - I said.

Phaahahahahahahha... - we bursted out laughing.

Anyway it can't be that! - I said - It's just you and your crazy imagination...

Don't be like that... - Alice said.

Oh, lets just change the subject... - I said.

Then Julie burst into the room.

Guys, everyone is downstairs for the mission! - she shouted - You're the only ones left! Come on lets go!

She grabbed our hands and dragged us downstairs. Everyone was downstairs. They were sitting around the round table in the house. There were only three spaces left. I sat between Runo and Ren, Alice between Ren and Ace and Julie sat between Billy and Mira. We were sitting by the order of the atribute colours. The order was like this. Pyrus, Chan, Dan and Keith. Supterra, Mira, Julie and Billy. Haos, Baron, Runo and me. Darkus, Ren, Alice and Ace. Aquos, Joe, Marucho and Klaus. And Ventus, Komba, Shun and Nene. Joe wasn't playing Bakugan a lot, and he was a Haos brawler, but since we needed one more Aquos brawler, he decided to join Marucho.

Are you ready? - Dan asked.

Yeah! - everyone shouted.

Magic Items, appear! - Dan, Shun, Alice, Runo, Julie and Marucho shouted.

In Dan's hand, appeared the disk he gained, Shun got a leaf in his hand, and in Alice's hand appeared the moon shaped crystal. Runo got her sun shaped crystal, Marucho got his crystal shaped like a drop, and in Julie's hand appeared her brown chest. Then from all of them appeared the six ancient warriors.

You called us Brawlers? - Apollonir said.

Yes, we're ready for our mission! - Dan shouted.

Okay, but first we need to explain you something... - Oberus said.

For this we'll take you to another dimention, It isn't safe in here. - Frosch said.

Then they teleported us to another dimention. It was really weird...

-In the dimention-

**Dan's POV**

We were teleported to this dimention called Magicland. Here the Bakugan were in their real forms.

Welcome to Magicland brawers! - Lars Lion said.

Magicland? - Fabia asked.

Yes, It is another dimention where from now on you will be trained. - Exedra said.

That is, if you accept the consequences. - Clayf said.

What do you mean? - I asked.

Well, first of all, you won't need the help of your Bakugan and they won't be with you in this mission. - Apollonir started.

They will be with us and help if they need too. - Exedra said.

Also, you will get other powers that will help you through the next mission. - Oberus said.

But.. - Lars Lion continued.

Before you start your next mission, you will be tested.. - Frosch said.

Tested? For what?- Alice asked.

The test will not be easy. - Clayf explained.

Your tests will be different, and you will be separated while passing it. - Apollonir said.

Why? - Runo asked.

Because everyone of you will gain different powers. - Oberus said.

And what about us? - Mira asked.

You will also be given a power. - Exedra said.

Not as powerful as theirs, but It will help in your mission a lot. - Frosch said.

Also, you will help them pass the test, and with that, you are gonna be tested as well. - Lars Lion said.

And what exactly are the tests about? - Klaus asked.

Your tests will prove have you managed to control your power well enough, and It will also be a training which will help you learn to use your new powers. - Oberus said.

Control our power? - Shun asked.

Well, the powers you posses are very great, but also dangerous. - Clayf explained.

A part of the power you will use in the future contains negative energy... - Frosch said.

Negative energy? - Billy was confused.

Why do they have negative energy? Aren't they supposed to help us? - Julie was confused too.

They will. - Lars Lion said.

But only if you are able to control them. - Exedra said.

The new powers that you will be given also have negative energy, and you may lose control over your mind If you don't use them properly. - Apollonir explained.

That's why you will be tested. To prove that you are able to contol the powers. - Oberus said.

And what if we can't control them? - Marucho asked worried.

Then... - Clayf sighed - You might lose control of your body forever.

Everyone gasped after those words. Ren and Ace looked at eachother and then they spoke.

We accept! - Ace shouted.

Yeah! If It's the only way to save the world, then we must try. - Ren said.

I agree! - Fabia said.

Yeah me too! - Baron said.

And us! Alice, Runo and Julie shouted.

Don't count us out! - Shun and I said.

Oh, I won't miss this for anything! - Keith said.

I'm in! - Marucho shouted.

Soon everyone accepted and then the six ancient warriors gave us our powers.

Okay then. - Frosch said.

Your groups will be created by the atributes you use. - Lars Lion said.

Dan, the Pyrus atribute gives you the power of X-Ray vision. - Apollonir said.

Cool! - I shouted.

Chan and Keith, you have the power to use the Pyrus Fire energy. - Apollonir finished. Then Chan and Keith got dark red bracelets.

That rocks! - Chan shouted - Real powers? So cool!

Spectra didn't say anything.

Shun, the Ventus atribute gives you the power of Invisibility. - Oberus started.

That's cool... - Shun said.

Nene and Komba, you have the power to use the Ventus Wind energy. - Oberus said as Nene and Komba got their own dark green bracelets.

Cool! Awesome! - Nene and Komba shouted.

Marucho, the Aquos atribute gives you the power of Breathing under water. - Frosch said.

Wow, I can breathe under water! - Marucho shouted.

Joe and Klaus, you have the power to use the Aquos Water energy. - Frosch finished. Klaus and Joe got dark blue bracelets.

I will use It with honour... - Klaus said.

Joe sweetdropped - Cool! - he said.

Alice, the Darkus atribute gives you the power to Read other people's minds. - Exedra said.

Wow! - Alice said as she gasped.

Ace, Ren, you have the power to use the Darkus Moon energy. - Exedra said and Ren and Ace got their dark purple bracelets.

Awesome! - they both shouted.

Runo, the Haos atribute gives you the power to Heal. - Lars Lion said.

That's great! - Runo shouted.

Baron, Fabia, you have the power to use the Haos Sun energy. - Lars Lion finished. Fabia and Baron got dark yellow bracelets.

Yeah! - Fabia and Baron said.

Julie, the Suptera atribute gives you the power of Speed. - Clayf said.

Alright! - Julie shouted.

And you, Billy and Mira, you have the power to use the Suptera Sand energy.

Cool! - Mira and Billy said.

These are the new powers you'll get. - Apollonir said.

You don't need to transform to use them. - Exedra said.

Exept that all of you that got bracelets will have to activate them before using your powers. - Clayf explained.

Also, all of you will get the power to teleport. - Oberus said.

You can teleport yourselfs between places on earth and other dimentions. - Lars Lion said.

But you mustn't use that spell while your test! - Clayf warned us.

As Lars Lion said, your groups will be created by the atributes you use. - Frosch said.

So It's Dan, Chan and Keith, then Shun, Nene and Komba. Next are Marucho, Joe and Klaus, and then Alice, Ren and Ace. After them Runo, Fabia and Baron, and Julie Billy and Mira. - Apollonir explained.

Each group will be sent to a different place, so you can't contact eachother. - Exedra said.

Time will be stopped, and when your missions are completed, you will be sent back home. - Oberus said.

Remember Brawlers, to beat The Codex and save the world you must all pass you tests... - Lars Lion said.

So are you ready? - Frosch asked.

Yeah! - Everyone of us shouted.

Ok, every group should hold hands and close their eyes so we can teleport you. - Clayf said.

Then everyone did what they were told to.

Okay...Teleport! - the ancient warriors shouted.

Then a very strong wind started blowing us, and we were all screaming and shouting. Especially the girls. Then in no time, we were teleported.

Lets just hope they know what they are doing... - Lars Lion sighed.

I have a really strong feeling that they will sucseed...And I know they will! - Oberus said.

Lets hope you're right Oberus, lets hope... - Exedra said.


	10. Chapter 10: In Marucho's dreams

**Chapter 10: In Marucho's dreams**

**Joe's POV**

As soon as the wind started blowing It took us to another place. It was a dungeon, with a lot of ponds. I woke up next to a smaller pond and saw Klaus trying to wake Marucho up.

Come on, Marucho! - Klaus shouted.

Where are we? - I asked.

I don't know, It's somekind of a dungeon I guess... - Klaus said.

Then Marucho started waking up.

W...What happened? - he asked.

Then Frosch appeared in front of us.

This is the place your test will be. - he said - Marucho, I believe you know this place really well...

Marucho looked around and he froze.

Oh no... - was the only thing he said.

I will give you a riddle that will help you past the test. - Frosch spoke. Then he said the riddle.

_Long ago, a monster lived in here,_

_Be aware, again he might appear,_

_The ground is his best allie,_

_Water is his biggest fear,_

_Remember, to pass this test,_

_You have to make him dissapear._

That's all from me, now good luck with the test... - Frosch said and then he dissapeared.

Marucho, where are we? - I asked.

This...This is one of my dreams... - Marucho said with fear.

You mean, you dreamed this? - Klaus asked.

Yes, I dream this dream at least once a week, I...I don't know why... - Marucho answered.

And...What's the point with the riddle? - I asked.

I don't know about that. - Marucho said - But as It said, there's a monster in here. Before he appears, he always roars in my dreams. Then I start running and hide, but he always finds me. In the end, I always run into a dead end, and when he tries to hit me, I wake up...

Well, I think It's time we end this dream of yours. - Klaus said.

Yeah! - I shouted.

Then we started walking through the dungeon. Marucho knew every inch of this place since he dreamed this a lot. We were walking in circles for an hour maybe.

So, how long are we gonna walk like this? - I asked.

I don't know... - Marucho said - I'm trying to figure out the riddle.

Everyone is! - Klaus said.

Yeah, but I have no idea what it meant. - I said.

Me neither... Klaus said.

Roarrrrrrrr! - In one moment, we heard a big roar.

Is that roar what you were talking about? - I asked worried.

It's him! - Marucho shouted - Run!

We started running. Soon the monster was behind us running too. He was tall and grey, and his body was like a monkey, the only difference is that he was running like a human.

He's gaining on us! - Klaus shouted.

I know, just keep running! - Marucho shouted.

We were running for a long time, and then we saw a hole where we could have hide.

Lets hide in here! - Klaus shouted.

No! - Marucho shouted too - I hid in here once in my dream, but he found me!

Then where should we hide? - I asked.

Nowhere! - Marucho said - I've dreamed this dream enough times to hide in every possible place but It was no use. He found me wherever I hid. But...I never tried running, so lets try it out now!

So we continued running. But the monster was still behind us.

I, Kalimda, the keeper of this dungeon, will not let anyone disturbe It's peace! No one! - the monster shouted.

Kalimda? - I said.

Keeper of this dungeon? - Marucho said.

You didn't know he's the keeper? - Klaus asked.

No... - Marucho said - In fact, this is the first time he even spoke!

We were running as fast as we could.

Hey, lets split up! - Klaus said - That way we'll confuse him and win in time!

Well, lets try... - Marucho said.

Then we all started running in different ways.

**Marucho's POV**

I was running so fast that I got really tired. I realised that Kalimda wasn't chasing me so I sat on the ground to rest. Why did Frosch chose my dream to be my test? Or, maybe I was dreaming this because I was meant to deal with It later... So I can know what should I do, and what I shouldn't... Everything is just so complicated. Then I sighed. I stayed in the same position about five minutes, and then I got up.

I started walking slowly because I didn't wan't the monster to hear me. I heard that someone was walking so I quickly hid behind a wall. It was Kalimda. But luckily, he didn't notice me...

That was close... - I sighed.

Then I continued walking and heard someone shouting.

Helpppppp! - the voice shouted.

Joe! - I said to myself. I ran to the direction the voice came from and hid behind a wall. I saw Joe running like crazy. As he passed by the wall I hid behind, I grabbed his hand and pulled him. I quickly put my other hand on his mouth so he'd stay quiet. Kalimda didn't notice I pulled Joe aside and thinking he was still running, he continued running in the direction Joe ran.

I owe you one Marucho... - Joe said.

No sweat... - I said - Now lets find Klaus!

We continued walking through the dungeon, but there was no sign of Klaus. It's like he dissapeard into thin air.

I just wanna scream right now for him to show up! - Joe sighed.

Don't you dare to do that, or we are gonners! - I warned him.

Yeah, yeah, I know... - Joe said.

As we walked, we saw a hand with a white sleeve behind a big rock. We thought for a second, and then we both shouted quietly - Klaus!

We ran towards the rock. As we got behind It, we saw Klaus laying on the ground.

Klaus, wake up! - Joe said as he moved his shoulder.

Then he woke up.

W...Where am I? - he asked.

You're with us... Don't worry... - I said - But what happened to you?

I was running really fast, and I didn't notice that there was a rock in front of me. So I ran into It and tripped. I fell on the ground here and I guess I was unconscious, since you found me sleeping... - Klaus said.

Then we heard a roar.

Kalimda! - we all said at once.

Run! - Joe said and we all started running.

We were running for some time, but then we reached a dead end.

We're doomed! - Klaus shouted.

Then the monster appeared behind us and started to talk.

**Ground Trap!**

Kalimda shouted and then a wall appeared from the ground. It grew bigger and bigger untill we couldn't do anything to escape it. Then, the top closed and It was like we were stuck in a cube.

Now what? - Joe asked.

I don't know... - I said - This never happened to me in my dreams...

That's great! - Klaus said sarcasticly.

Hey, Kalimda! - I shouted - Why are you doing this?

I have my reasons! - Kalimda shouted back - The only way to escape is to defeat me! But you can't! Hahahahah!

Then Kalimda left. I knew that by hearing him walking away.

_Long ago, a monster lived in here,_

_Be aware, again he might appear,_

_The ground is his best allie,_

_Water is his biggest fear,_

_Remember, to pass this test,_

_You have to make him dissapear._

Joe said the riddle and spoke.

I think the riddle is about Kalimda. - he said.

Well, It makes sence, since he's a monster. - Klaus said - He's the keeper of this dungeon and that proves that he lives here, and he appeared when he noticed us. This is exactly what the first part of the riddle says...

All of us sat on the ground. We were sitting like that for about ten minutes.

_The ground is his best allie,_

_Water is his biggest fear,_

_Remember, to pass this test,_

_You have to make him dissapear._

I kept repeating this part of the riddle about five times... I had to figure It out.

_The ground is his best allie,_

_Water is his biggest fear,_

_Remember, to pass this test,_

_You have to make him dissapear._

That's It! - I jumped up and shouted really loud - I figured It out!

You figured out what? - Klaus asked.

The other part of the riddle! - I shouted again.

Well, don't just yell, spill It out already! - Joe shouted.

Then I started talking.

Okay, so the riddle says:

_Long ago, a monster lived in here,_

_Be aware, again he might appear,_

This part tell us about Kalimda, that he's still alive and here.

We knew that already... - Klaus said.

Just listen! - I shouted.

_The ground is his best allie,_

_Water is his biggest fear,_

Remember what he said when he made the wall? - I asked.

Yeah.. - Joe said - he said ground trap.

Exacly! - I said - The ground helps him, and that's his power, that's why It says the ground is his best allie!

It makes sence! - Klaus said - That must be it!

And, water is his biggest fear! - I said - He's afraid of the water!

Why do you live in a dungeon with ponds when you are afraid of water? - Joe asked.

Just leave it... - Klaus said.

_Remember, to pass this test,_

_You have to make him dissapear._

We must defeat him to pass this test, and the previous part tells us how! - I said.

The ponds! - Joe shouted.

He's afraid of water, so we should lure him into the ponds! - Klaus said.

That's it! - Joe said - That's our test!

Yes! - I said.

And, this is where our new powers come in... - Klaus said.

What do you mean? - Joe asked.

Well, I can't do anything with my power to destroy the wall... - I said.

But we can! - Klaus shouted.

You're right! - Joe said - With the power of the Aquos energy, we can make a hole in this wall!

And thats how you'll prove that you can use and controll your power! - I said - Then I will transform and get us out from here. You'll lure Kalimda in a pond and that's where I step in... I'll use my new power to breathe under water, so I can hit him.

And, that's how we'll pass our test! - Klaus said.

But wait! - Joe said - Didn't the warriors say that the powers have negative energy?

Yeah, he did, but we have to try... It's our only way out of here! - Klaus said.

Yeah! - I said.

Lets do It then! - Joe shouted.

So, here's the plan... - I said as I told them my plan and they agreed.

You ready? - Klaus asked.

We sure are! - Joe and I said.

**Power of the fearless Water, release!**

Marucho got his black shirt again, and also his black and dark blue pants. His blue jacket appeared, and also the blue fingerless gloves. His glasses dissapeared.

I'm ready guys! - I said. They nodded.

Joe and Klaus raised their hands with their bracelets in the air, and shouted.

_Aquos energy, give us your power,_

_Let us use It, and victory will be ours!_

Their bracelets started shining blue, and then Joe and Klaus attacked.

**Energy Blast!**

They both shouted and their power hit the wall on the top. They made a big hole so we can escape.

Alright! - they shouted and made a high-five.

Now It's my turn! - I said.

**Water Tornado!**

I shouted and a tornado appeared under us. It took us to the top and we went out through the hole.

Remember the plan guys? - I asked.

Yeah! - they shouted.

On three... - I said - One...Two...Three! Go!

We started running. Joe and Klaus went behind a rock that was near a pond, and I was in the centre of the dungeon shouting.

Kalimda! Show yourself! - I shouted - If you're not a coward, come here and fight!

Then I heard a roar. Kalimda heard me and started running towards me.

So, you finally decided to stand up and fight, huh, kid? - Kalimda said - Too bad you can't beat me...

Oh, watch and learn you freak! - I shouted.

**Rock Storm!**

Kallimda shouted and attacked me. I made a shield to protect me.

**Aquos Defence!**

I shouted and made the shield. I started to walk slowly to the pond, close to the rock where Joe and Klaus were hiding. I was walking, and walking, and walking, and finaly lured Kalimda to the X point, as we called It.

Now guys! - I shouted.

Right! - Joe and Klaus said as they got out of their hiding place.

**Water Supreme!**

Joe shouted and attacked Kalimda.

**Energy Strike!**

Klaus attacked him too.

They hit him together unexpectedly, and Kalimda fell into the pond.

Nooooo! Water! Get me out of here! - Kalimda shouted.

Sorry, but we have an unfinished business with you! - I said. Then I looked at Klaus and Joe - Wish me luck guys! - I shouted.

We sure will! - they said.

Then I jumped into the pond and thought - I sure hope this works...

**Air Power!**

I shouted before I got into the water. But I didn't felt like I can breathe, the water was all around me and I didn't have time to get to the top for air. Luckily, I took a deep breathe before I jumped so I had about 10 seconds till the end. In no time I was out of air. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. Then I let go of my face and I started breathing the water. I felt that I was drowning. Then I thought in my self - Sorry guys, I really wanted to help... If only the spell worked and I could have breathe... I really wish for that...

What's happening down there? - Joe asked worried.

I don't know... - Klaus answered - But I can't see Marucho anymore down there...

You mean, he didn't make It? - Joe asked.

He must make It! - Klaus shouted - Come on Marucho! We're all counting on you!

Yeah, you can do this! - Joe shouted.

They holded their hands and hoped for me to survive. Their bracelets glowed even more. It was the only thing they could do from up there.

I heard them shouting and chearing on me. They were right. I can do this! I have to believe in myself! I will breathe under water and destroy that monster! I can do this!

Then my body started glowing blue. The light was so bright and strong even Klaus and Joe could see it.

What's that! - Klaus shouted,

It's Marucho! He did it! - Joe shouted.

He was right. I did It! I was breathing and talking under water!

Alright! - I shouted - Say goodbye Kalimda!

**Water Explosion!**

I shouted and an explosion appeared in the pond. Kalimda started screaming because of It and soon he dissapeared.

I did It! - I said as I gasped. I couldn't believe It was over! I passed the test!

I got out of the pond and saw Klaus and Joe shouting.

Way to go Marucho! - Joe shouted.

Good job! - Klaus shouted.

They helped me stand up and then Frosch appeared in front of us.

Congratulations! - he said - You solved the riddle, passed the test and you were able to control you power! Your determination was so big so It removed the negative energy from your powers!

So we did It? - Joe asked.

We passed the test? - Klaus asked too.

Yes, you did. - Frosch answered.

Alright! - Joe shouted.

It's all thanks to Marucho! - Klaus said.

Thanks, guys... - I said as I fell on the ground.

Marucho! - Klaus shouted.

What happened to him? - Joe asked - Tell me Frosch!

Don't worry... - Frosch said - He's just exausted from the test and the pressure he passed through today. Now let me teleport you back to Magicland where you can rest...

Lets go! - I said - I'm tired of this place... By the way, Frosch... Was I dreaming this dream so one day I could face It?

Lets just say It was your destiny to face a dream for real... But don't worry, you won't dream It anymore... Exept if there's another test huh... - Frosch smirked. Then we all started laughing.

Okay! - Frosch shouted - Next stop, Magicland! - he shouted as we teleported.


	11. Chapter 11: Speed test

**Chapter 11: Speed test**

**Mira's POV**

In woke up in a tree house lying on a bed. I got up and looked around the room. It was a beautiful place. There were two beds, the first one was the one I lyed on, and It was near the wall. The other one was next to a window, and Julie lyed on It. There was also a TV inside the tree house, and a couch in front of It. Billy woke up on him.

The little house was very simple, but It was beautifull. The window had a beautifull view.

I was sitting on the bed I woke up on and thinking of the test. Then Billy spoke.

Where are we? - he asked as he got up and sat on the couch - Julie, wake up!

Then Julie started waking up.

Guys, just five more minutes... - she yawned - This bed is so comfortable!

Julie get up, now! - I shouted - We're in a testing area, not in a hotel!

Oh my god, the test! - she shouted as she jumped from the bed - I totaly forgot about it!

Then Clayf appeared on the TV.

Welcome to your testing area Brawlers! - he said - If you are wondering where you are, everything will become clear when you open the door of this tree house.

Julie and I sat on the couch where Billy sat.

I thought our test is to learn to use our powers, what are we doing in a tree house? - Julie asked.

As I said, when you open the door everything will become clear... - Clayf said - I will give you a riddle that will help you through the test...

_Locked in a chest is the gold that you seak,_

_You will find It only if you aren't weak._

_Speed you will need to reach It's place,_

_Or you will be trapped with It forever._

_Find It on the place where true friends met,_

_When you understand this riddle, you will pass your test._

You've been told everything you need to know. The rest is up to you... Good luck! - he finished and he dissapeared.

Okay, so we have to open the door to see where we are, right? - Billy asked.

Yeah, but... I wonder what is behind It. - I said.

I have no idea... - Julie said.

Well, we'll just have to open It and see... - Billy said as he runned to the door.

Billy, wait! - Julie shouted.

But It was too late. Billy already oppened the door, and when he saw what's out there, he froze.

Billy? - I asked.

**Billy's POV**

When I oppened the door, I froze. I couldn't believe It. We were in Australia, in the park in my city.

Julie and Mira ran towards me. When Julie saw the place she gasped.

But, why here? - she asked.

Where are we? - Mira asked.

Of course she didn't know. She wasn't from Australia. She wasn't even from Earth. But she moved here because there was better life here than on Vestal.

We're in Australia! - Julie shouted.

This is the park near my and Julie's house. - I explained.

Why are we here? - Mira asked - Why did Clayf choose this place as the testing area?

I don't know Mira... - Julie said - I don't know.

We got down from the tree and started walking through the park.

Is this placs always empty? - Mira said.

No. In fact, It was full with little kids, just as Billy and I went here when we were small... - Julie said.

This is the place where we met, isn't it? - I said.

Yeah! - Julie said.

You met in this park? - Mira asked.

Yeah! - I answered - After that day, we were playing here every single day!

Wow... - Mira said - Well, this place sure is beautiful...

Mhm... - Julie agreed.

We continued walking through the park. We were walking for a long time, and then, we saw an old lady lying on the ground near a tree.

Who's that? - I asked.

No idea... - Mira said.

Lets go and help her, she might help us! - Julie said and started running towards the woman. The woman wore a black coat and black boots. She also had a black hat on her head.

No, Julie! - I shouted - Wait!

It could be a trap! - Mira shouted.

Oh, come on! - Julie shouted - Can't you see she's hurt? We should help her!

Then she made It to the woman. We started running after her and got there too, but we were standing aside from the woman.

Are you ok, miss? - Julie asked the woman as she holded one of her hands.

Oh, I'm fine, child... - the woman spoke - Now that you are here, I'm really good! Hahhhhahaaahaha! - she shouted and caught Julie's wrist.

Hey, let me go! - Julie shouted. In that moment, Julie fell on the ground unconscious.

Julie! - I shouted and sat on the ground beside her.

What did you do to her? - Mira shouted.

The same thing I'll do to you two... - the woman said and then she made a spell with her hand.

**Alabi Satona Elezia!**

She said this. It was probably on another language. When she said this, Mira and I felt sleepy.

What's going on? - I asked. Then we both fell unconscious too.

When I woke up I was in an empty room. There was only a small window on the top of the wall, but I couldn't reach It. Then I heard someone open the door. I saw the same woman that tricked us.

So you woke up? - she said when she entered.

Where are the others! - I shouted.

Don't worry, you'll see them soon... - she said - Guards! Take him to the others! - she shouted and two guards came. Each one of them holded one of my hands and they dragged me to another room. When we got in I saw Mira and Julie sitting in there. Their hands were tied with chains which were conected with the wall.

Julie! Mira! - I shouted.

Billy! - Mira shouted.

Then the guards tied me too, and left.

I'm sorry, guys... - Julie said - I should have listened to you...

Don't worry Julie, we'll figure this out... - Mira said.

Yeah! - I said - And, you don't know... Maybe this is part of our test...

Yeah, you're right! - Julie said.

Hey! Old lady! - I shouted.

Then the woman got in.

You called me, boy? - she asked.

Yeah... Why are you keeping us in here? - I asked.

Well, because of your test, of course... - she said - I won't bother you anymore... You have to figure the riddle out now, escape this place and find what you're looking for... Then you'll pass your test.

Then the woman left.

Did she say we should find what we're looking for?- Mira said.

Dude, we don't even know what our test is about, and they're telling me I should find what I'm looking for... What is this! - I shouted.

Calm down, Billy! - Julie said - We won't figure this out with shouting!

Okay, lets start from the begining... - Mira started - So, the riddle said:

_Locked in a chest is the gold that you seak,_

_You will find It only if you aren't weak._

_Speed you will need to reach It's place,_

_Or you will be trapped with It forever._

_Find It on the place where true friends met,_

_When you understand this riddle, you will pass your test._

I don't get it... - Julie said.

Hey, wait a minute... - I said - Did It say find It on the place where true friends met?

Yeah... - Mira said.

Well, Julie and I met in this park... - I said.

You mean... - Julie said.

Yeah! - I said - What we are searching for is on the place we met!

So we figured out a part of the riddle! - Mira shouted.

Yeah! - Julie said.

Okay guys, where exactly did you met? - Mira asked.

At a big tree in the middle of the park. - I said - Julie was sitting next to it, and I saw her and went to her.

Then, a couple of years ago, we made a carving on the tree. - Julie said.

What kind of carving? - Mira asked.

A heart with the letters J and B in it. - I said.

And... - Julie continued.

We put two chains in a hole in the tree. - I said.

As a sign of our love... - Julie finished.

We were sitting without talking for a minute, and then Mira said.

That's it! - she shouted.

What's what? - Julie asked.

The gold we seak are the chains! We need to find the chains! - Mira shouted.

You're maybe right... - I said - But what meaning do the chains have with the test?

Love... - Mira said - Love!

Yes! - Julie shouted.

_Locked in a chest is the gold that you seak,_

_You will find It only if you aren't weak._

The chest is actually the tree, and the gold are the chains! - Julie said.

And you aren't weak... You're in love! - Mira said - And that's what makes you strong!

Alright! - I shouted.

_Speed you will need to reach It's place,_

_Or you will be trapped with It forever._

_Find It on the place where true friends met,_

_When you understand this riddle, you will pass your test._

But why do we need speed to reach them? - Mira said as she told the other part of the riddle?

I don't know... - Julie said.

Hey, maybe if we get to the tree, we will find out! - I said.

Okay but how are we gonna break free of this chains? - Mira said.

Our power! - I shouted - I'll use my power to free us!

Okay then! - Julie shouted.

I want part in this too! - Mira said.

Lets do It together then! - I said.

Then we raised our hands with the bracelets in the air and shouted.

_Supterra energy, give us you power,_

_Let us use It, and victory will be ours!_

Our bracelets started glowing brown.

**Supterra Reactor!**

We both shouted and then the chains on our hands broke. We were free.

Great job guys! - Julie shouted - Now It's my turn!

**Power of the mystical Sand, release!**

Julie got her pink short dress. Her hair got untied and longer. Her brown boots with heels and pink fingerless gloves appeared. She also got her pink rims, and her brown necklace with the leter J on It.

**Sand Storm!**

Julie shouted and she made a hole through the wall. We got out and started running towards the tree. But when we got there, we saw a lot of guards guarding the tree. The only way to get to the tree was through a strange path that no one was guarding.

**Julie's POV**

What's the point with that clear path which is unguarded? - I asked.

I don't know, but I have a atrange feeling about it... - Billy said.

Lets go through it! - I said and started running.

Wait! - Mira caught my wrist and stopped me from running.

What is It Mira? - I asked.

It's a trap! Believe me! - she shouted.

How do you know? - Billy asked.

We use this kind of security on Vestal. - Mira answered - This path seems like a normal path, but It isn't. When you reach It's end, an alarm rings, and a countdown of twenty seconds starts. When It reaches zero, everything that's on It, dissapears.

But we have to take those bracelets one way or another! - Billy shouted - That's our test!

I thought for a minute and then I said.

My speed power! - I shouted - I can use my speed power so I can get to the bracelets and return!

Are you sure? - Billy asked me.

Yeah! Remember the riddle? - I said.

_Speed you will need to reach It's place,_

_Or you will be trapped with It forever._

With my speed power I will get the bracelets, and if I don't use my speed I'll dissapear, or as the riddle says I will be trapped with the gold forever... - I finished.

It makes sence... - Mira said - But, what if the negative energy affects you?

Don't worry... It won't I'm sure! - I said.

Do you really wanna do this Julie? - Billy asked.

Yeah! - I shouted - Besides, It's our only way out of this place!

Billy and Mira looked at each other and then nodded.

Okay then... - they said.

Good. - I spoke - So, I'll need you to stop the guards from getting close to the path when the alarm activates, okay?

Yeah! - Mira said.

Julie, be carefull...okay? - Billy said and he hugged me.

I'll be fine...Don't worry... - I said.

Billy smiled.

So, you ready? - I asked.

Yeah! - Mira and Billy shouted.

Lets do this! - I shouted and started to walk through the path.

The path was really long. As I was closer to the end, the courage in me started to dissapear. What if I don't make It? What if the negative energy doesn't let me use my power? Then I snapped out of my thoughts. Don't be stupid Julie! You can do this! You are strong!

I was walking and soon I reached the end. I gulped and said to myself - Okay, on three I grab the bracelets and activate my power... One, two...two and a half...three!

I grabbed the bracelets.

**Speed Power!**

I shouted and started running. I didn't felt like I was running faster than before, but I still continued running.

The alarm! - Billy shouted.

You ready? - Mira asked.

Yeah! - Billy said and they activated their power to freeze the guards.

**Energy Freeze!**

They froze the guards and did their job. Now It was up to me to escape from this freacking path. But I felt like I was running slower and slower. There were only 10 seconds left and I didn't even reached half of the path. It was no use. I wasn't gonna make It. But then I heard Mira and Billy shouting.

Come on Julie! You can make It! - they shouted.

I thought for a second and thought in myself.

Yeah, I can make It! Cause I have the power of speed!

Then my body started glowing brown. I felt so strong and fast. I think I was able to run faster then the fastest racing cars! I started running, and in no time I reached the end of the path. There were only two seconds left when I escaped that freacky path. I ran into Billy and Mira panting, and when I hugged Billy, the path exploded.

That was too close for comfort! - Mira said.

Yeah, but at least I made It! And I used my new powers perfectly! - I shouted.

Yeah! - Mira shouted too.

And...what about the chains? - Billy asked.

Then I showed the two golden chains in my hand. The first one had a golden J on It, and on the other one had a golden B, which meant Julie, and Billy.

We did It guys! - Mira shouted as she hugged both of us.

Yeah! - we all shouted and started laughing. Then Clayf appeared in front of us.

Good job, Brawlers! - he said - You passed your test, and you removed the negative energy from your power!

Alright! - Billy shouted.

You and Marucho's group passed their test, now It's the others' turn. - Clayf said - Now I'll take you to Magicland where you can wait for your friends.

Yeah! - we all shouted.

Thanks, Clayf! - I said.

No need to thank me Julie, you are the one who did the job. - he said.

Yeah, great job Julie! - Billy shouted.

Yes, we got the chains thanks to you! - Mira shouted.

Thanks guys! - I said and smiled. Then we hugged eachother.

Now...off to Magicland! - Clayf shouted as he teleported us.


	12. Chapter 12: The invisible star

Sorry I wrote the chapter late, but school started and, you know... But even though I wont stop writing! :)

**Chapter 12: The invisible star**

**Komba's POV**

Komba! Wake up! - I heard someone shouting. I opened my eyes and saw Nene trying to wake me up. Shun was sitting on the ground and thinking something.

I'm up, Nene! - I shouted - Cut It out already!

Whatever.. - Nene said.

Hey, Shun... - I said - What are you thinking about?

Shun turned over to me and looked in me strangely, then he turned around and answered.

Nothing... - he simply said.

It doesn't seem like nothing to me... - I smirked.

You never change, do you? - he said.

Never mind... So, what do you think the test will be about? - I asked.

No idea... - Nene said.

Then we saw a green light glowing deeper in the woods

Hey what's that? - Shun asked.

Lets find out! - I said and started running towards the light. Shun and Nene were running too. We made It to the light, and saw Oberus standing there.

Oberus? - Shun asked.

Welcome, to your testing area, Brawlers. - Oberus said - This is a very special place, a place that only some people have entered.

Why is It so special? - I asked.

You'll find out by yourself... - Oberus answered - Also, be aware, because this area is full of dangers...

Dangers? - Nene asked.

Yes... - Oberus anwered - I will tell you a riddle that will help you pass the test, and learn about the dangers hidden in here.

_The world of invisibility is her protection,_

_To find her, you must go on the right direction._

_She glows like the shining sun,_

_Hiding, is what she considers fun._

_Be aware of the purple signs,_

_The yellow ones, might help you in times._

I don't get It... - Shun said - The riddle doesn't tell us anything about the test...

Yeah... - I agreed.

Actually, It tell's you a lot Shun... - Oberus disagreed - Soon you will understand. Now, good luck with your test, I will be waiting you on the place where we should meet.

Then she dissapeared.

Oberus! Wait! - Shun shouted. But she was gone.

What did she meant with I'll be waiting you on the place we should meet? - Nene asked.

I don't know... - Shun said - But we have to find out!

Yeah! - I shouted - So lets start searching through the forest for things!

**Nene's POV**

We were walking through the forest to search for things that might help us, but till now, we found nothing...

This is driving me crazy! - Komba shouted.

You know what? - I asked Komba calmly.

What? - he asked.

IF YOU DON'T STOP SHOUTING AND YELLING WE WON'T GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! - I shouted so loud Komba covered his ears.

What is It Komba? - Shun smirked - Afraid of Nene?

Are you crazy! - Komba shouted.

Shun turned around to Komba.

No. - he said and started walking again. Komba was left without words. He just stared and gasped. Then I passed beside him.

Loser... - I mumbled when I passed.

Did you say something Nene? - Komba asked sarcasticly - I didn't quite hear you...

I didn't say anything... - I said - Anyway, you didn't answer Shun's question...

You guys are completely out of your minds... - Komba said.

Shun raised an eyebrow - Are we? - he said.

Well, unlike you, we're trying to do something fun while walking... - I said - And, the only thing you do is shout when you're bored...

Hey, what do you think the riddle meant? - Komba asked changing the subject.

What, you don't know what to say so now you're changing the subject? - I smirked.

Nene, I'm serious... - Komba started talking seriously - And as for that, we'll finish It when we pass this test...

Fine! - I said - Anyway, I have no idea what the riddle meant...

Or what It was talking about. - Shun said.

Hey, guys... - I gasped when I looked up in the sky - Where's the sun?

Probably behind a cloud... - Komba said.

Wait, there aren't any clouds... - Shun said - It's sunny, but there is no sun on the sky...

That's weird... - Komba said confused.

This is somehow conected to the riddle guys, I can feel that... - I said.

Yeah, me too... - Shun agreed - And I also have a feeling we'll soon find out how.

We were standing there for a minute and than Komba started shouting.

Aaaaaahhhhhh! Help! - he yelled as a trap door opened under his feet. He fell into It and then the door closed.

Komba! - Shun shouted.

Then another trap door opened under mine and Shun's feet. We also fell in It.

Ahhhhhhhh! - we both shouted.

**Shun's POV**

After we fell into the trap, everything became dark. I don't remember anything that happened after that. I woke up locked in a cell next to Nene and Komba. Our hands were tied behind our backs. The cell was locked too, so we had no chance of escaping.

Nene and Komba were already awake.

Where are we? - I asked.

No clue. - Komba said.

After I fell into the trap, I don't remember anything... - Nene said.

We were sitting like this for about half an hour and then we heard footsteps. Someone was coming. When the person got closer, we saw that he was dresses in a light armor. He was a guard or something like that. When he saw that we are awake, he called someone, probably other guards.

They're awake! - he shouted.

Then, as I suspected, other guards showed up. They were all wearing the same light armor. Now there were six guards standing in front of the cell. One of them unlocked the door, and the rest got in.

Hey, what are you doing? - Komba asked as two guards caught him on his arms and pulled him up.

Following orders. - one of the guards said as he continued to hold Komba tightly.

The other two guards holded me, and the fifth one Nene. They leaded us out from the cell. As everyone got out, the guard that unlocked the door now locked It and then he caught Nene on her other arm.

Hey, what's the point! - Nene shouted - Even though I'm a prisoner, I'm still a lady, and you should respect that!

But the guards didn't say anything this time. I saw Komba trying to stop himself from laughing.

Then they started leading us through a hall. It was a long one, we were walking about five minutes.

We finally reached the end. In front of us was a huge door which were guarding two guards. When they saw us, they nodded and openned the door.

As the door started oppening, a really bright light started glowing. The three of us closed our eyes, but It was still burning us. The guards leaded us through the door and we entered another long hall. But this one was light, furnitured, and secured with guards. It was like we were in a castle. We reached the end of this hall too and there we saw a boy, dressed as a prince, who nodded to the guards and told them to wait here. Then the boy standed in front of another huge door that was guarded with four guards. He entered It, and after five minutes he returned.

The queeen is expecting them. - was all he said when he got back.

The queen? - I asked.

Where are we? - Nene asked.

Leave us alone! - Komba shouted.

That freacky boy didn't say anything, he just ordered the guards to bring us into the room he went before. The guards followed his orders and they entered the room with us. It was a throne room! We were walking on a red carpet. We made It to the end, and there was a big throne with a woman sitting on It. That was probably the queen, since that freak called her like that...

Yes Shun, that is correct. - the queen spoke.

What is correct? - I asked - And how do you know my name?

Correct is that I'm the queen... - she said - I am Queen Medalia, the queen of The Green Meadows.

The Green Meadows? - Komba said confused.

Yes. - Queen Medalia said - The Green Meadows is the teritory you've been spotted on. And also Shun, I know your name because I have the power to read other people's minds...

After she said this, the first thing I thought about was Alice. She gained the same power from Exedra.

We have a very high protection in here, that is why you have been treated like this. Now that I know why you are actually here and that you mean no harm, I believe I can leave you finish what you started. - the queen said - I am very sorry for the bad threatment you had.

It's not a big deal... - Nene said.

Guards! - the queen shouted - Untie our guests!

Then the guards quickly untied our hands and went back to their places.

So, Queen Medalia, why is there so high security in here? - Komba asked.

It is because of a kingdom called The Dark Fields. - Queen Medalia answered - It's king, called Morgonius threathens our lands and tried to occupy them once.

I see... - Nene said.

There is a thing you should know... - the queen said - You have to choose a kingdom where you will continue your mission, because the other kingdom will treat you as enemies. I am sorry, but those are the rules.

So, where are we goona stay? - Komba asked.

Also, have in mind that the teritoty of this kingdom is marked with yellow signs, and their kingdom with purple signs. - Queen Medalia added.

Then I froze. The riddle got into my mind.

_The world of invisibility is her protection,_

_To find her, you must go on the right direction._

_She glows like the shining sun,_

_Hiding, is what she considers fun._

_Be aware of the purple signs,_

_The yellow ones, might help you in times._

The riddle! - I shouted - It makes sence now!

Nene and Komba loked at me confused. Queen Medalia smiled at me. It's like she knew that this would happen.

Guys, we have to stay here... - I said - That's what the riddle says!

He's right! - Nene said as she thought on the riddle.

Yeah! - Komba agreed too.

I'm glad that you made the right decision, Brawlers. - Queen Medalia said.

Also, Queen Medalia, can I ask you a question? - I asked.

Of course! - she said.

Why is It sunny outside but there is no sun? - I asked.

The queen gasped. I guess she didn't expected for me to ask this, but she still replied.

It's because of our secret source of light. - she answered - It is called The Star. It lives in the invisibility world.

The Star? - Komba asked.

Why does It live in the invisibility world? - Nene asked.

Well, the legend says that The Star is a very strong and powerfull source of light. At first, It appeared in here, but her energy was so powerfull the people couldn't stand It. - Queen Medalia said - That's why The Star decided to live in the invisibility world. Because of her great power, the light is able to pass and lighten our world too, and on this way, no one will be hurt.

And, can people who turn invisible see her? - I asked.

Yes. - the queen answered - And there, you can't be hurt by her.

_The world of invisibility is her protection,_

_To find her, you must go on the right direction._

_She glows like the shining sun,_

_Hiding, is what she considers fun._

_Be aware of the purple signs,_

_The yellow ones, might help you in times._

Nene said the riddle. She, Komba and I looked at eachother and then shouted at once.

The Star! - we yelled.

So, I guess you figured out the riddle! - Queen Medalia said happily - Congratulations!

Thank you for helping us, Queen Medalia! - Nene said. We all bowed to her.

I was nothing... - she said - And remember, if you need anything, you are always welcome in here, and, since you have the power to teleport, It will be easy for you to come.

We all smiled at her. Then Komba asked.

I don't want to be rude, but... Did you read everything in our minds Queen Medalia? - he asked.

Well, even though I am a queen, I still respect people's privacy. - she said and smiled - Don't worry Komba, I only read what I needed to.

Then we all started laughing.

Well, I guess we should be going now? - I asked.

Yeah! - Komba shouted.

It was an honour to meet you, Queen Medalia! - Nene bowed while she said this and so did we.

Safe journey Brawlers! - the queen said before we left.

We exited the throne room. I noticed Nene blushing.

Nene? - I asked - What's with you?

Oh, It's nothing. - she said - Now lets finish our mission already!

Yeah! - we all shouted.

So, how do we all get to the invisibility world since only Shun has the power of invisibility? - Komba asked.

Simple... - I said.

You and I can use our power to make a spell work on more people, and when Shun uses his invisibility, It will be used on us too! - Nene said.

Alright! - Komba shouted.

Then Nene and Komba raised their hands with bracelets in the air and shouted.

_Ventus energy, give us your power,_

_Let us use It and victory will be ours!_

Their bracelets started glowing green. We all holded hands and closed our eyes. We concentrated our energy.

**Power Merge!**

Komba and Nene shouted and they made a spell so they could become invisible too.

Ready? - I asked.

Yeah! - they nodded.

**Dissapear Act!**

I shouted and the three of us started glowing green. After a couple of seconds, we dissapeared. We went into the Invisibility world!

It was the same, the same trees the same sky, the difference was that we were invisible and no one could see us, exept other invisible people.

I don't feel any difference... - Nene said.

Yeah? - Komba said - Well look at the sky!

We all looked into the sky and saw The Star. She was small, but very powerfull.

She's beautiful... - Nene gasped.

Yeah... - I said watching The Star.

Then The Star made a very bright light appear.

I can't see! - Komba shouted.

What's happening? - I shouted.

Ahhhhhhh! - we all shouted.

**Nene's POV**

I woke up on a meadow and saw Komba still unconscious and Shun who just woke up.

Now what? - Shun asked.

They're just teleporting us into different places! - I said as I stood up - Wake up! - I shouted to Komba.

Then Komba started waking up.

Again with the shouting thing? - he said still sleepy.

Huh, so you confess I was right the last time? - I smirked.

No I don't! - Komba shouted - We didn't even finish that fight!

Well we are gonna finish It right now! - I shouted.

We started arguing about the same thing again.

You know...Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you two... - Shun said.

Hey! - If It wasn't for me, we wouldn't pass the test now! - I shouted.

Whatever... - said Shun - So lets see...is Komba afraid...or not? - he smirked.

Hey! - Komba shouted.

Then we all started laughing.

In that moment, Oberus appeared in front of us.

Well done! - she said - You passed your test!

Yeahh! - we all shouted.

So, what now? - Shun asked.

I will teleport you to Magicland where you can wait for the others to pass their tests. You are the third group that passed It. - Oberus explained - In a couple of minutes all of them, should come back.

Alright! - Komba shouted - Lets go home!

Yeah! - we all shouted and Oberus teleported us.


	13. Chapter 13: A healer's mission

I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for the late update. I was busy these days... Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 13: A healer's mission**

**Runo's POV**

Where are we? - I asked as I woke up. Fabia, Baron and I were in somekind of a cave.

I don't know... - Fabia said.

Maybe we should get out of the cave and see what's out there... - Baron suggested. We all agreed so we went outside. We were in a desert! We all gasped when we saw where we are. And the strange thing is...we didn't feel hot or like we are in a desert.

Why do I have a feeling that we are not in a desert, but we are? - Fabia asked.

I have the same feeling, you know... - Baron said.

Maybe the test is only changing the area, but not the temperature and those things. - I said.

Lars Lion then appeared in front of us out of nowhere.

That is correct, Runo. - she said as she appeared - The test only makes the place where you will be passing It, but It doesn't pretend like It.

So, what's our test about? - Fabia asked.

That, you will have to find out by yourself... - Lars Lion answered.

But how? - Baron was confused.

I will tell you a riddle that will help you if you understand It... - she explained.

_In a strange desert is where you're walking,_

_You will understand It if you're talking._

_A great warrior will need your help,_

_You will need to restore his health._

_If you don't prove that you're worth It,_

_He won't let you pass the test you're taking._

This riddle is supposed to help us? - I asked confused.

Yes. - Lars Lion answered - Actually, It won't just help you, but It will also tell you the test! Well...good luck brawlers!When she said this she disappeared and left us confused.

What was this all about? - Baron asked.

Don't ask me... - Fabia looked confused.

Lets just walk and maybe find something... - I said and we started walking.

We walked for a long time, and then we saw a forest in the middle of the desert.

Am I hallucinating? - I asked.

I guess not, since we all see it... - Fabia said.

We walked into the forest and realised It was real.

Wow! - Baron said - I can't believe we are walking in a forest that's in the middle of a desert!

Well, believe It, Baron... - Fabia said.

Okay, so...first Lars Lion told us a crazy riddle, then we found a forest in the middle of a desert, and now we're walking in this creepy forest... - I said - What else is gonna happen to us! - I shouted.

Calm down! - Fabia shouted.

Yeah, if we don't think wisely we will never solve the riddle, or pass the test! - Baron said.

Guys... - I started - HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN NOTHING IS RIGHT IN HERE, HUH? - I shouted really loud.

Well, miss low temper... CAN'T YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE IS NERVOUS BUT IS TRYING TO KEEP CALM IN HERE! That is...everyone expect you... - Fabia shouted.

Who are you calling low temper! - I continued shouting.

You, of course! - Fabia continued.

Is that so... - I said slowly - Okay then, maybe I should call you miss worst friend to calm someone down!

WHAT! - Fabia shouted.

You heard me... - I shouted too.

Cow! - Fabia said.

Chicken! - I returned.

Pig! - Fabia continued.

Rat! - I didn't stop.

Horse! - Fabia didn't gave up either.

Baron was listening to us and couldn't believe that we were doing this. In that moment, his temper was cut off and screamed really loud.

SHUT UP! - he shouted.

We stopped arguing and looked at Baron. There was only silence between us in a couple of seconds.

What is wrong with you! - Baron said - You've never been as crazy as this time ever! You were best friends, remember? Not cows and pigs and chickens!

Baron... - Fabia said.

Never interrupt a girls fight! - Fabia and I shouted.

Baron gasped.

Now It's my fault that I wanted to help! - Baron said confused.

Then we all looked at eachother and started laughing.

You know, I was gonna pass this test quicker if I was paired up with Dan... - I said giggling.

So now "we" are your worst partners huh? - Fabia asked.

Yeah... - I answered - Dan's lucky. This was his place since we've met!

Well, I guess he won't mind if we give It back to him... Besides, he's already used to It. - Baron said.

Yeah... 6 years is a long time... - Fabia said.

Then we all started laughing like crazy.

We continued walking through the forest. We walked for a quite long time, maybe an hour, and we were fascinated from all the flowers and trees that grew here. They were so beatifull! We had a lot of fun while walking, but that's when our smiles faded. We heard a creepy sound coming from the north side of the forest.

What's that noise all about? - Fabia asked worried.

It's creepy... - Baron said.

Yeah... - I agreed - But It proves that we are not alone in this forest...

We went to the place where the sound came, and saw a lot of people sitting around a tree. They were actually singing somekind of a sad song. We gasped when we saw the view.

Are...you okay? - Fabia asked scared from their reaction.

When they heard her, they all turned around and saw us.

Who are you? - one of them asked.

We're here on a mission. - Baron answered.

I hit Baron on his arm.

Way to keep the secret...Baron - I mumbled.

Since when is that a secret? - Baron asked. Fabia sighed.

The people looked at eachother, and out of nowhere, they started shouting something on a different language.

Akasuke la bonatra! Akasuke la bonatra! Estilino werdignela! - they shouted.

We were confused.

What's going on? - I asked.

Then one of them came closer to us. At first he was looking at us like he was going to kill us. We were frightened. Then, after a couple of seconds, he bowed.

What! - we all thought and looked at eachother. Then we turned to the man again.

Welcome, my lords. - he said. Now, we were totally confused.

Your lords? - Fabia asked.

I am Tasuke, the leader of this village... - he said again.

Nice to meet you, Tasuke! - Baron said. Sometimes he's just so stupid. Ugh!

What is happenig in here? - I asked.

Let me tell you everything from the begining. - Tasuke said. We all sat on the ground next to a very old tree. It was withered.

A 1000 years ago, this dimention was a place where people lived happily. That was, untill one day an evil man showed up. He called himself Dartanian. - Tasuke started his story - He threatened our dimention to destroy It, unless we give him The Code.

The Code? - Baron asked.

It is our source of life. - Tasuke explained - Without It, we can't live! So, all the people joined forces and guarded It. But we were too weak for Dartanian. He had magic powers which is very rare, and for his luck, we didn't have them. So he defeated us all easily, and made It to the core where the The Code was hidden. But, before he can take It, a great warrior grabbed It, and risked his life to protect It. He made himself the new keeper of The Code, and hid somewhere in this dimension, even we didn't know where! So...Dartanian continued to search, but he didn't find It. Angry, he destroyed our dimension! There was no chance for us to survive. But somehow, the great warrior managed to control The Code, and restore our dimension. He wasn't powerful enough to make life come back everywhere, so he made a new core for The Code, which is connected to six trees. Every tree gives life to everything around It, thanks to the core that connects It with The Code.

And what happened with the warrior? - Fabia asked.

He continued his life as a guardian of The Code. - Tasuke answered - He also gave The Code power to survive.

Well, can't The Code survive by itself? - I asked confused.

Since The Code was moved from It's original location and It's original core is gone, The Code isn't powerful enough to survive, and to also help restore the life. That's why the warrior stayed with The Code, to help It survive. - he said.

I see. - Fabia said - Is this one of those trees? - she asked pointing to the tree everyone sat around.

Yes. - he answered.

Well, why is It withered? - Baron asked.

People believe that the great warrior was injured while the battle with Dartanian. - Tasuke explained - He managed to live with his injury untill now, but his wound got bigger and made him weaker. He can't help The Code because of his injury anymore, and since The Code doesn't have enough power, It can't give life to the trees.

And if the trees are destroyed... - I started.

It will be the end for the life on this dimension! - Fabia shouted.

Tasuke nodded sadly.

So that's why people were singing sad songs... - Baron understood. There was only silence between us for a minute, but then Tasuke spoke.

But... There is still a chance for us to survive. - he said.

How? - we all shouted as our faces lightened up a little.

Well, there is a legend that says that when the warrior will no longer be able to help The Code, a girl from Earth will come to help. She will heal the warrior and also give The Code power to live on It's own. - he said - That's why everyone started shouting when they saw you. We believe that you're the chosen ones to help us!

We gasped when we heard this.

Runo... - Baron said.

You are from Earth, and Lars Lion gave you the power to heal, didn't she? - Fabia asked looking at me.

You don't mean... - I gasped when I understood what she meant - Are you saying that I am the one!

She nodded.

And, the riddle says the same thing too! - Baron shouted and said the riddle.

_In a strange desert is where you're walking,_

_You will understand It if you're talking._

_A great warrior will need your help,_

_You will need to restore his health._

_If you don't prove that you're worth It,_

_He won't let you pass the test you're taking._

He's right!_ - Fabia said._

_Yeah! - I_ shouted_ - So actually, It wanted to tell us that we should speak to you so we can understand. Now It's clear why everything out of the forest looks like a desert... Also, our test is to help the warrior, we have to heal his injury!_

_But to do that, we need to prove the warrior that we are worth It... - Baron said._

_How are we gonna do that? - Fabia asked._

_I was thinking for a while, and looking around. My eyes stopped on the withered tree. Then I got the idea._

_The tree! - I shouted._

_What does the tree has to do with this? - Fabia asked confused._

_If we heal the tree, the warrior would feel that, and so will The Code! - I explained._

_And when they see we wanna help... - Baron said._

_They will let us heal them! Alright! - Fabia shouted._

_I turned to Tasuke._

_Thank you Tasuke! - I said with a smile - You helped us a lot with our test._

_No, my lady... You will help us much more. You will save our dimension if you do this! I am so glad this is happening... We will never be able to repay you..._

_Don't worry... - I said - It's nothing. Well, we better be going!_

_Then I turned to the others and realised something. I turned back to Tasuke._

_Tasuke, I'm sorry. - I said while bowing a little - We never introduced ourselves properly. My name is Runo, this is Fabia, and this is Baron. - I said while pointing at them._

_Well It was really nice meeting you! - Tasuke responded with a smile._

_It was a pleasure meeting you too! - Fabia said._

_Yeah! - Baron agreed._

_Well, you should better get back to your work! - Tasuke said - We will all hope you succeed._

_Thank you Tasuke! - I said - Well guys, lets heal this tree! - I shouted._

_Yeah! - Fabia and Baron yelled._

_Okay, Baron and I can use our powers to heal the tree, and if It works, which It sure will, you will use your healing powers to heal the warrior. - Fabia said._

_Sounds like a plan! - Baron said._

_Lets do It! - I shouted. Then Baron and Fabia raised their hands with the bracelets in the air, and shouted._

_Haos energy, give us your power,_

_Let us use It, and victory will be ours!_

_Their bracelets started glowing yellow. They got their power!_

_**Sun Power!**_

_**Life Giver!**_

_Fabia and baron shouted. They made a sun appear in front of the tree, and also made a special healing light. Then after a minute, the tree was healed! His leaves became green again. Everything was beautiful._

_We did It! - Baron shouted._

_Great job guys! - I shouted as the three of us hugged._

_After a couple of minutes, a bright light appeared in front of us. Then a man with a white orb in his hand appeared in front of us. When the people saw him, they all bowed and started saying my master, thank you, and other kinds of things. After a moment, we realised that was actually the great warrior with The Code in his hand! We immediately bowed since we understood._

_Runo, Fabia, Baron... There is no need for you to bow! - the warrior spoke - I am Andrew, the warrior who saved The Code. I know everything that happened. Thank you for trying to save this dimention! - when he said this he bowed at us. We gasped. We also saw that his left hand was bleeding, that was his injured hand._

_We won't just help to save the dimension, we also want to help you, warrior Andrew! - I said._

_But you don't even know how to use your powers! - Andrew said - You're still a beginner..._

_We will help no matter what! - Baron shouted._

_Yes! - Fabia agreed - You sacrificed your life for this dimension, that is nothing compared to what we will do!_

_We want to help! This is our test! - I shouted - Please, let us!_

_Andrew thought a little and then he finally agreed._

_Okay, but promise me you will send a message to Dan Kuso. - he said._

_A message...for Dan? - I asked confused._

_Yes. - Andrew confirmed - I need you to tell him to be aware of Dartanian, he might come to search for him._

_Why Dan? - Baron asked._

_We don't have time for questions. Please promise that you will tell him this. - Andrew said._

_Fine. - Fabia said - And now, I think It's time for us to heal you!_

_Okay, but remember, The Code is very delicate, one wrong step and It will be destroyed! - he warned us - Be carefull!_

_I nodded. I turned towards Fabia and Baron and said._

_Ready? - I asked._

_Yeah! - they shouted._

_I got closer to Andrew, and kneeled next to him and The Code. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my power. I sat like that for a second, and then I released my power._

_**Heal Power!**_

_I shouted and I started glowing yellow. I aimed my power to Andrew and The Code, and It started healing. Half of the healing was done, and then I felt very dizzy. I was weak, and about to fall. But I felt Fabia holding my hand, and Baron holding me on my shoulder. They nodded and shouted._

_**Live Giver!**_

_They used their power to help me. They gave me strength. In a second, I felt like I could hold the dimension with my hand! Together, we healed Andrew and The Code! The injury on Andrew's hand was gone, and The Code was shining lighter. It was able to live by It's own now! Andrew teleported The Code to It's hiding place, and then he saw his healed hand. He smiled to me._

_Thank you, Runo! - he said and bowed at me - What can I do to repay you?_

_Oh, It was nothing... - I said as I stood up - You don't have to do any...thing... - as I said this I fell unconscious on the ground._

_**Fabia's POV**_

_You don't have to do any...thing... - when Runo said this, she got unconscious. Luckily Andrew caught her and she didn't fell on the ground._

_Runo! - Baron and I shouted._

_She's really weak. - Andrew said - The healing drained her power._

_Andrew put Runo on the ground slowly, and called to Tasuke. Tasuke came running and understood what happened. He then went and brought some special leaves from the tree. People said that they help people. Andrew put one of the leaves on Runo's head. After a couple of seconds, It started glowing. Then, It disappeared. Runo got her strength back and slowly woke up._

_W...What happened? - she asked as she sat on the ground._

_You were exhausted from the healing you just did, but now you're fine. - I said and smiled._

_Oh, ok... - she said. Then she got up with Baron's help and turned to Andrew._

_Great warrior, if I may ask... - she said to Andrew and he nodded._

_Just call me Andrew. - Andrew said._

_Ok...Andrew... - Runo said and asked - How do you know Dan, and...why would Dartanian go after him?_

_Andrew was quiet for a moment. Then he answered._

_I know everything about the six of you... Dan, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Julie, and you. But I can't explain It to you right now. When the time has come, you will be told everything. - he said._

_But why can't you tell us now? - Baron asked._

_I have my reasons. - Andrew answered - And also, I believe that I'm not the only one that has explaining to do._

_Now we were totally confused._

_There are others like you? - I asked._

_Yes, I believe your friend Shun already met one of them. - he said - I already told you a lot more than you should know. We will meet again, Brawlers. Remember to tell Dan my message, and also... Don't tell my name to anyone except the other Brawlers, only the people I trust know It. Good bye for now!_

_When Andrew said this he disappeared._

_Weird... - Runo said._

_Yeah... - I agreed._

_Don't think like that guys, we passed our test! - Baron shouted._

_Yeahhh! - we all shouted and hugged._

_Congratulations, masters! - Tasuke said to us and bowed._

_Tasuke, you don't have to be so formal... Just call us by our names or just call us The Brawlers. - I said._

_The Brawlers? - Tasuke was confused._

_That's the name of our team. There is a long story hidden behind It. - Baron said._

_Yeah, we don't have time now, but we promise the next time we meet, we will tell It to you! - Runo said with a smile._

_Well, okay... Brawlers. Well done! You saved our world and passed your test! - Tasuke said._

_Now that's more like It! - I shouted._

_Well Tasuke, we should be going now. - Runo said._

_Hope we meet again soon! - Baron said._

_Bye! - we all shouted when we separated._

_We continued walking through the forest, untill a light appeared in front of us._

_After a moment, the light disappeared and Lars Lion was standing in front of us._

_You passed your test Brawlers! Well done! - she spoke._

_We all smiled._

_Baron, Fabia, you learned to use your new powers perfectly! - Lars Lion commented._

_And...what about me? - Runo asked._

_Runo... - Lars Lion sighed and started - Remember that you felt weakness when you were healing the warrior?_

_Runo nodded._

_That, was because of the negative energy. - she finished - The negative energy isn't completely removed from your powers._

_Runo saddened when she heard this. I came closer to her to hug her._

_You were lucky that Baron and Fabia were there to help you, and Andrew too. - Lars Lion continued - But this doesn't mean anything, this kinds of things were expected to happen. You will train your powers and when you are ready and have a powerful will to use them perfectly, the negative energy from your powers will fade._

_Runo had a sad smile on her face._

_Don't worry Runo. We'll always be by your side no matter what! - I said._

_Yeah, we will help you remove that stupid negative energy! - Baron shouted._

_Thanks guys! - Runo said and we all hugged each other._

_Now I shall take you to Magicland where you can rest a bit. - Lars Lion said - Ready?_

_Yeah! - we all shouted and were transported._


	14. Chapter 14: Creatures be gone

**Chapter 14: Creatures be gone**

**Chan's POV**

Wow! - I heard as I woke up. It was Keith. We were in a beautifully furnitured room. There was a white couch in the middle of the room. Dan was lying still unconscious on It. In front of It was a big led TV. The windows were covered with white curtains. The walls were also white. There was a light brown carpet on the floor, and there were brown pictures on the wall.

Where are we? - I asked.

I don't know... - Keith answered - We're probably in testing area.

Yeah... - I said as we both saw Dan snoring - And Dan doesn't even break a sweat.

You can say that again... - Keith sighed.

I think It's time to wake him up... - I said with a smirk. Keith was confused at first, but then he got my point.

Oooh... - he said - I think you're right... - he grinned.

So we went to the couch. Keith was from the back side, and I was from the front side.

On three... - I said - One...Two...Three!

DAN! - we both shouted. But, Dan didn't wake up.

Seriously! - Keith sighed.

We're on a mission and he doesn't even break a sweat! - I shouted - Well then Kuso, you're asking for It!

I went to the back side of the couch where Keith was, and together we pushed the couch and Dan fell on the ground.

Runo! Stop punching me! - Dan shouted as he woke up probably from his dream. Keith and I sweatdropped.

What? - Dan asked like he didn't knew what happened.

Never mind... - Keith sighed. Then Apollonir appeared in front of us.

Welcome to your testing area Brawlers! And...good job on waking Dan up... - Apollonir said.

Keith and I smirked.

What did you do to me? - Dan asked.

Well...we just woke you up... - Keith started.

On a hard way... - I finished.

Dan was confused.

I think you should leave that for after the test... - Apollonir said - However, when you leave this room your test will begin. I will give you a riddle that will help you if you solve it.

_Creatures from the doom,_

_Want to rule the world._

_They live in the darkness,_

_Hidden in a wall._

_No one must see them,_

_So they can win,_

_But if you do,_

_They will disappear into thin air._

... - Everyone was confused.

I told you that your test will begin when you walk out from this room. Then if you are on the right track, the riddle will become clear. - Apollonir explained.

Ok... I guess - I said.

I still don't get it... - Dan said.

Well, safe journey Brawlers! - Apollonir said as he disappeared.

Well, lets do this! - Keith shouted.

Yeah! - I shouted too - The faster the better.

Dan went to the door and opened It. A very bright light appeared and Keith and I couldn't see anything. When we finally got used to the light and were able to see, Dan was gone.

Dan? - Keith asked.

Where are you? - I shouted.

He probably went out. Lets go! - Keith said.

Ok... - I agreed and we got out.

**Dan's POV**

When I opened the door, I saw a man in front of me. He was holding some kind of glass that made a bright light appear so Keith and Chan couldn't see anything. Before I could say something, he caught my wrist and started to massage It. In that moment, I felt dizzy and in no time I fell on the ground unconscious. Then, when I woke up I was in this deserted city alone.

Where am I? - I asked my self - Chan! Keith! Can you hear me! Where are you! - I was shouting but no one answered.

Well, I guess I'm on my own... - I said as I got up and started walking through the city.

**Keith's POV**

Dan! - I shouted. We went outside the room which was actually a house in a deserted city. Dan wasn't outside, so we started searching for him.

Where are you? Dan! - Chan shouted.

Can you hear us? - I continued shouting.

Ugh! It's no use! - Chan was nervous - He could be anywhere!

Well, It's not our fault he just ran off and didn't wait for us! - I said.

Yeah... You're right. - she agreed - So, which way should we go now?

Lets go that way... - I said.

Okay... - Chan said - Here we come deserted city!

So we continued walking and the only thing we saw were deserted streets and houses. We were walking for hours, and we still didn't find Dan. Then, we found an old man sitting on a chair in the garden of one of the deserted houses.

Hey, maybe he could help us... - Chan said and ran to the man.

Wait for me! - I shouted and together we came close to the man.

Excuse me, did you see a boy pass here? - Chan asked the man as soon as she came to him - He has brown hair and brown eyes and wears a red jacket.

Hmmm, I think I saw one boy with a red jacket. - the man answered.

Can you tell us where he went? - I asked.

Sure... - he said - Guards! Take them! - he shouted.

H...Hey what are you doing? - Chan shouted as guards came from the man's house and caught her and me.

Did you really think I would just answer a question to some people who randomly appear in front of me? - the man said.

Well...yeah... - I said - We're just looking for our friend...

Your friend? Sorry, no can do! Hhhhaahaaahaha! - The man shouted - Take them to the mystic wall!

The mystic what! - I shouted.

You'll see... - the man said and he went into his house.

The guards continued walking us to that mystic wall the man was talking about. We passed a lot of houses, buildings...even a museum... We walked until we got to a deserted street that was out of the city. There were no houses or buildings. On the left side of the street there was only a whitered tree, and on the right side...there was a wall... A big long wall. The was only a small door on the wall, which was probably the entrance. The guards took us to the door, and knocked on It. The door opened and they quickly pushed us in. Then the door closed. Other guards welcomed us after they left us. God why is this happening to me! These guard were better that the others. They didn't grab us or something... They just requested us to follow them. That's a relief... There was a small village behind this wall. The people were kind, and they lived in small half-broken houses. The guards took us to one of the houses. The house had a small garden, and there was also a purple tent. The guards told us to wait, and one of them got into the tent. After a couple of minutes, he got out of the tent.

The princess is expecting you. - he said.

The princess... - Chan said.

Lets just get in... - I said and dragged her in.

When we got in, we were amazed. The tent wasn't actually a tent. It was an enormous room! It looked like a small tent from the outside, but on the inside It was really big. In one corner there was a desk with a white fancy chair. On the chair was sitting a woman, that was probably the so called "princess". Well, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, and she was very pretty. On the other side f the desk there were two chairs. One of them wasn't empty. A boy with brown hair was sitting on It. He looked really familiar.

Welcome, Brawlers! - the princess said.

In that moment the boy turned around and shouted.

Chan! Keith! - he shouted.

Believe it or not, It was the idiot who ran away earlier ago.

Dan! - we both shouted.

Where were you! - Chan was angry.

Yeah you just ran away! - I agreed.

No I didn't! - Dan explained - As soon as I opened the door, a guy kidnapped me. I was unconscious and when I woke up I was in the middle of a deserted city. I looked for you but I couldn't find you. Then I saw a man and asked him if he saw you. And he just ordered his guards to take me here! Then other guards brought me here in the princess' house, and here I am...

Wow, the same thing happened to us. - Chan said.

I think you should leave the explaining for later... - the princess interrupted us - There are more important things we need to talk about now.

Yeah, the princess is right. - I said.

Call me Diana. - the princess said.

Okay, Diana, so why are we here? - Chan asked.

Yeah, you didn't tell me anything because they weren't here! Now they are, so It's time for an explanation! - Dan said.

Calm down Dan! - Diana said - You won't find out anything if you continue with your whining.

Dan sighed.

Okay, so first, no one except the three of you should know my name. - Diana said - Call me the princess in front of the others.

Okay... but why? - I asked.

Only the people I trust know my name, and they aren't much. - she explained - Only you, and five other people you will soon meet, and will become really important in your life. My name isn't just a name, it's a key that can unlock a certain person's past which he doesn't remember.

And who is that person? - Dan asked.

That I can not tell. - Diana said - But you will find out really soon.

Okay, we won't tell your name to anyone Diana. - Chan said - So will you continue with the explaining?

Yes. - Diana agreed - So, you were sent to me because of your test. I am the one that is supposed to tell you the story of the Creatures of the doom.

Wait, isn't that the first sentence in the riddle? - I asked.

Yes, It is Keith. - she confirmed - The Creatures of the doom are ancient legends that were sent on this land to protect It from the dark wizards. In the beginning, they were doing their job really well, and the wizards were forever banished from our lands. But then, the creatures were annoyed because there was nothing for them to do, except to sit in front of our kingdom's gate and protect It if an enemy approaches, which never happened. So they started attacking our villages, to destroy them. They threatened that they will rule the world. We were scared of them, they could have destroyed our whole kingdom! So we sealed them in a special wall from which they could never escape, even we can't open It. But they figured out a way to destroy the whole world from the inside of the wall.

How? - Dan asked.

By creating a spell for eternal darkness. - Diana answered - People can't live without the sun, and they are using that! But to do the spell they agreed to the conditions. One of them is this: If they want to do a darkness spell, then the must become seeles.

What does that mean? - Chan asked.

That is an ancient word that means that you mustn't be seen by anyone. If someone sees you, you will disappear. That is why we need you. We need your help to figure out of a way to see them, that is the only way to stop them... - Diana sighed.

Well what can we do? - I asked.

I am sorry, but if I tell you that, I will solve your test and your riddle. - she said.

So, that means that you know the answer? - Dan asked.

Diana didn't answer. I guess she understood how dumb Dan is already. Way to go Diana! Okay, I shouldn't be thinking this.

Wait, the wall where the Creatures from the doom are sealed, is that the mystic wall?

Yes, It is. - Diana answered - Remember, you don't have much time to solve the riddle and destroy them, you must think fast and act quickly. I will leave you alone in here to think. When you are ready, tell the guards that the princess sent you and they will lead you to the mystic wall.

Okay. - Dan said.

Thank you for everything Diana. - Chan said.

Yes, thank you princess. - I said and we all bowed.

Hey, no need to call me princess, that is just a nickname I use so no one will ask me questions. - Diana said - Everyone thinks I am from a royal family, but I'm not.

But, why the princess? - Dan asked - There are many other nicknames you could use.

You will find out soon Brawlers, real soon... - Diana sighed - I just hope nothing goes the wrong way. - she said this really quiet only I heard her.

Diana, did you say something? - I asked.

She was probably thinking something so when I asked her she didn't hear me.

Diana? - Chan asked worried.

W-What? - Diana snapped - Did you ask me something? Sorry, I wasn't listening.

I asked you did you say something. - I said.

Oh, no. Nothing important... - she said - Well, I better leave now. Good luck, Brawlers, and remember, soon we will meet again. - she said as she got up from the chair and left.

**Dan's POV**

So, we are alone now. - I said. I know I sound dumb but, that is kind of my nature.

Yeah, well there is a paper here, we can write the riddle there. - Keith said.

Yeah. - Chan agreed and started writing the riddle.

_Creatures from the doom,_

_Want to rule the world._

_They live in the darkness,_

_Hidden in a wall._

_No one must see them,_

_So they can win,_

_But if you do,_

_They will disappear into thin air._

Well, the riddle is to destroy the Creatures of the doom, that's the only thing It says. - Keith said.

Yeah, but It doesn't say anything about how to destroy them... - Chan said.

That means we have to figure out how... Crap! - I shouted.

Well, Dan, It's a test where we have to prove ourselves, did you really though It would be so easy? - Chan was nervous. And I guess she's nervous because of me.

Great, now we're gonna fight and we won't have time to pass the test and who knows what will happen... - I shouted.

Now you're blaming me! - Chan shouted.

Shut up! - Keith shouted. Then we stopped fighting - Stop fighting and start thinking of a way to see those stupid creatures!

He's right... - I said.

Huh, whatever... - Chan said.

Then there was only silence. Everyone was thinking about a way to pass the test, except me. Well Alice got a really cool power to read other people's minds. I wanna have that power to! Or Shun, he can turn invisible whenever he wants to. I wonder did they pass their tests. The others got cool powers too.

**Flashback**

Your groups will be created by the atributes you use. - Lars Lion said.

Dan, the Pyrus atribute gives you the power of X-Ray vision. - Apollonir said.

Cool! - I shouted.

Chan and Keith, you have the power to use the Pyrus Fire energy. - Apollonir finished. Then Chan and Keith got dark red bracelets.

That rocks! - Chan shouted - Real powers? So cool!

Spectra didn't say anything.

Shun, the Ventus atribute gives you the power of Invisibility. - Oberus started.

That's cool... - Shun said.

Nene and Komba, you have the power to use the Ventus Wind energy. - Oberus said as Nene and Komba got their own dark green bracelets.

Cool! Awesome! - Nene and Komba shouted.

Marucho, the Aquos atribute gives you the power of Breathing under water. - Frosch said.

Wow, I can breathe under water! - Marucho shouted.

Joe and Klaus, you have the power to use the Aquos Water energy. - Frosch finished. Klaus and Joe got dark blue bracelets.

I will use It with honour... - Klaus said.

Joe sweetdropped - Cool! - he said.

Alice, the Darkus atribute gives you the power to Read other people's minds. - Exedra said.

Wow! - Alice said as she gasped.

Ace, Ren, you have the power to use the Darkus Moon energy. - Exedra said and Ren and Ace got their dark purple bracelets.

Awesome! - they both shouted.

Runo, the Haos atribute gives you the power to Heal. - Lars Lion said.

That's great! - Runo shouted.

Baron, Fabia, you have the power to use the Haos Sun energy. - Lars Lion finished. Fabia and Baron got dark yellow bracelets.

Yeah! - Fabia and Baron said.

Julie, the Suptera atribute gives you the power of Speed. - Clayf said.

Alright! - Julie shouted.

And you, Billy and Mira, you have the power to use the Suptera Sand energy.

Cool! - Mira and Billy said.

These are the new powers you'll get. - Apollonir said.

**End of flashback**

Everyone got so cool powers. Even my power is cool. I can see things through doors, walls, people... Wait, I can see things through walls. That's It!

X-ray vision! - I shouted as I jumped up from the chair I was sitting on.

What does X-ray vision have to do with the Creatures of the doom? - Chan asked.

Guys! Apollonir gave me the X-ray vision power! I can use It to see them through the wall! - I shouted.

Yeah, he's right! - Keith shouted - Dan you solved the riddle!

I smirked on that comment.

Well, Dan, I never believed I'd say this but I guess you do have a brain in that head of yours... - Chan said.

Thank you... - I said.

Well, what are we waiting for, lets go to the mystic wall! - Keith shouted.

Yeah! - I said and we got out from the tent.

We saw the guards and went to them.

The princess sent us. - Chan said.

The guards looked at each other and nodded.

Please, follow us. - One of them said and they led us to the mystic wall.

Good luck! - The guards said when they brought us and left.

We were standing in front of a really tall wall. The Creatures were probably behind It

So, we're here. - Chan said.

Okay, so I'm gonna try and use my power so we can all see them. - I said - On that way the X-ray will work for sure...

Okay, well Chan, I think we should activate our bracelets... - Keith said.

Yeah... - Chan agreed.

Then they put their hands with the bracelets in the air and shouted.

_Pyrus energy, give us your power,_

_Let us use It, and victory will be ours!_

Their bracelets started glowing red and they got their powers.

Nice job guys! - I shouted - Now, It's my turn.

We holded hands. Chan and Keith concentrated on sharing the power, and I concentrated on activating It.

**X-ray Vision!**

Our bodies started glowing red and a circle appeared on the wall. Slowly, a picture started to appear in the circle, the X-ray vision worked! But then, I felt my head burning.

Ahhhhh! - I shouted as i fell on my knees and holded my head - It burns!

What is It Dan? - Keith asked.

M-m-my head! It hurts a lot! - I said in pain. As soon as I let go of Chan and Keith's hands the circle disappeared. After a couple of seconds, my head didn't hurt me anymore.

Are you ok now? - Chan asked.

Yeah, I'm fine. - I said - Lets try again.

So we did the same thing again, and the circle appeared again. But as soon as the picture started to appear again my head burned me again.

Dan what is happening to you? - Keith asked.

I don't know. Everything's fine in the beginning, but when the picture starts to appear my head hurts a lot! - I said.

Maybe it's the negative energy... - Chan said.

But why does It affect me? - I asked.

Well, the six ancient warriors said that the powers are affected with negative energy and some of us won't remove It easy. - Chan explained.

Chan's right. - Keith agreed - But that won't stop us. Come on lets try again I have an idea.

Chan and I were confused.

Come on! Trust me... - Keith insisted and we agreed.

Okay. - I said and we holded hands again - Ready?

Yeah! - Keith and Chan shouted.

**X-ray Vision!**

The circle appeared again and the picture started to appear. But before the negative energy affected me Keith used his powers.

**Energy Blow!**

He used his powers to delay the affection of the negative energy! Well, he sure has a brain... Chan also got the point, and she used her powers too.

**Negative Gone!**

With this, the negative energy didn't affect me and picture appeared! We saw the Creatures of the doom! The were tall and black, and they were working on a potion.

Wow... - We were all amazed by the view we saw. Then in one moment, the creatures started to disappear! One by one, all of them were gone in a minute. Then the X-ray stopped working.

We did It! - Chan shouted - We passed the test!

Yeah! - Keith shouted.

But I didn't feel happy. I knew we finally passed the test and we will finally see the others, but still, something bothered me. But I don't know what...

Dan, what's wrong? - Chan asked me.

I don't know... - I answered - I just don't feel happy, I feel like something's bothering me but I don't know what...

Then Apollonir appeared in front of us.

Good job Brawlers! - he said - You passed your test!

So, we're going home now, right? - Keith asked.

Well, not quite. We have something better in mind... - Apollonir said.

And what's that? - Chan asked.

You'll see... - he just said.

Apollonir? - I asked.

Yes, Dan? - he turned to me.

Did the negative energy really affect me, or It was something else? - I asked.

I thought you'll ask me about that... - Apollonir sighed - Remember the connection you had with Magmel?

Yeah, but what does that have to do with this? - I was confused.

Well, Magmel was your enemy, and he was linked with you. - Apollonir started - Even though he disappeared when you defeated him, a part of his negative energy still exists in you. That negative energy doesn't bother you, but It didn't allow you to completely remove the negative energy the powers have. Thanks to Chan and Keith, the negative energy didn't affect you the last time, but that doesn't mean It's gone. You will have to concentrate on your powers, feel Magmel's negative energy and control It... That's the only way to remove the negative energy from your powers.

Chan and Keith gasped.

Magmel's negative energy exists in me? - I asked.

Yes. And It will exists forever. - Apollonir confirmed - But you don't have to worry about that now... I will transport you back to Magicland where you will meet with the other Brawlers. I'm sure you have a lot to tell each other... - Then Apollonir used his magic and teleported us.


	15. Chapter 15: A wish is all I want

**Chapter 15: A wish is all I want**

**Alice's POV**

Alice! Wake up! - I heard someone say, but I didn't know who. I opened my eyes and I saw Ren and Ace standing in front of me trying to wake me up.

Where are we? - I asked.

We don't know. - Ren said.

Yeah, we were probably teleported here for the test... - Ace said.

But what are we doing in a school? - said Ren.

You know, something tells me this isn't only the place where we'll pass our test... - I said - Something very important in our life will happen too...

What do you mean? - Ace asked.

Actually, even I don't know what I'm trying to say, but still, I have an instinct that tells me something important will happen here, and my instinct is never wrong! - I sighed - That's why I'm worried...

We were actually in a school, in one of It's classrooms. We walked through the school, and found nothing. Also, the school was empty... There were no teachers or students, only the tables and chairs and all the other furniture a school has. We found the exit, and got out in the school yard. We sat on a bench, and then Exedra appeared.

Exedra! - Ren shouted.

Hello, Brawlers. - he replied - I assume you are confused because you are in a school...

Well you're not wrong... - Ace confirmed - What are we doing in a deserted school?

That I can't tell you... - Exedra said - You'll have to find out by yourself, and pass your test. I can only tell you a riddle that will help you in your test if you solve It...

_The book of Secrets is what he needs,_

_Find It, and you'll be free._

_He doesn't talk,_

_He doesn't lie,_

_Speak to him,_

_And in the sky you'll fly._

_He's sad and angered, a problem he has,_

_Help him, and you will pass._

You know, the riddle got me even more confused... - said Ren.

Yeah, me too... - I agreed.

Well, I'll be leaving now... - Exedra said - Good luck!

Wait! - Ace shouted. But before he could ask Exedra already left - Now what?

Well, we can watch a movie, eat popcorn and ice cream, listen to music... WE'RE GONNA TRY TO SOLVE THE RIDDLE AND PASS THE TEST YOU IDIOT! - Ren shouted.

Hey, watch with the words! - Ace shouted.

Oh, really? - Ren continued.

**Ren's POV**

Yes really! - Ace shouted. He's so stupid sometimes...

OH COME ON WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? - Alice shouted with anger - Dan and Runo were gonna work better than you two! - she said and started walking out of the school. We didn't say anything... We were shocked cause this is the first time we heard Alice shout angry.

Is this that "bad side" of Alice Dan was talking about? - I asked Ace quietly so Alice wouldn't hear.

I don't think this is half of It... - Ace answered - I know her for a long time, and I know almost everything about her... Dan probably wasn't afraid of her yelling...

Are you two coming or what? - Alice yelled from the gates. When did she made It so far?

Lets go Ace... - I said - We're coming Alice!

So we got out from the school and made It to a small village. It was deserted too. We walked around to explore the village, but we didn't find anything special. We were tired of walking...we've been walking for five hours! So we sat on a bench to rest a little.

Well, this is so driving me crazy! - I said - We've been walking for hours and still we didn't make any progress...

Alice looked at me like she was gonna kill me, she sighed and said - The anger won't help you you know...

Yeah, she's right... - Ace agreed.

I'm not angry... - I defended myself - I'm just saying that we won't pass this test like this...

Then we heard a loud roar from the centre of the village.

W...what was that? - Alice asked a bit scared.

I don't know, but It's definitely not something good... - Ace said.

In that moment, we saw a monster running towards us.

What are we going to do? - I asked.

Run, definitely run! - Ace shouted and we all started running. We ran as fast as we can, but the monster was still behind us.

Lets go into the forest over there... - I said pointing at the forest I saw - There we have a better chance to escape!

We ran into the forest, and continued running. But nothing was able to stop the monster... Ace and I were still running when we heard Alice scream.

Ahhhhhhh! - she shouted. She slipped on a rock she didn't see, and she was lying on the ground.

Alice! - Ace shouted.

The monster saw her on the ground, and stopped running in front of her. He watched her every move, and in a moment, he got ready to attack her. Alice was afraid of what will happen and she covered her eyes with her hands, but when the monster was about to hit her, a shield appeared in front of her.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw the shield in front of her. Then the shield was gone and the three of us were teleported.

**Ace's POV**

As the shield in front of Alice disappeared, the three of us were teleported in... Probably another village, but this one wasn't deserted. As soon as the people saw us, they immediately surrounded us...

What is happening? - I asked.

And how did we got here? - Ren said.

Then we heard the people shout.

The king is coming! - everyone shouted and soon they made a clear way so the king can pass and see us. He came near us.

Come with me... - he said. We followed him and he took us to a beautiful place. There were trees, and flowers, and a small pond. No one was there except the four of us. We were standing there in silence.

So...why are we here? - Alice asked and broke the silence.

Yeah! - I shouted - And how did we got here? Who are you?

The man which the people called the king was looking at me. He was probably shocked by my shouting.

Ace! - Alice said to me - Calm down! If he has a reason for calling us, I'm sure he'll explain... Right? - She said looking at the king.

The king just nodded.

I am known as Thore, the king of this village. - the king said - And yes, I am the one who brought you here Ace, and I'll explain you why you are here.

Wait, how do you know my name? - I asked.

Well, stupid head, Alice said your name a few seconds ago... - Ren said.

Actually, Ren, even though Alice said his name, I still knew It before... - Thore said.

But how can you know our names when you don't even know us? - Alice asked - This is the first time we are here...

Oh, I know so much about you Alice... - Thore said - Even things your best friends don't know...

Okay, I'm confused... - I said.

Don't worry, soon everything will become clear... - he said.

Soon? - Ren asked.

I think I should tell you the story why you are here... - Thore said and started his story - So, the village you found before you were teleported, was deserted, and I think that you know that. But what you don't know is that that is our village. It's where the people lived two days ago...

But why are you here now? - Ren asked.

The monster that attacked you attacked the village too, and we couldn't stop It. - Thore explained - That's why we moved here. The monster can't find us here so we're safe.

Why did the monster attack you? - Alice asked.

No one knows. He can't talk, and when a man tried to talk to him, he just hit him and the man fell unconscious. - Thore said.

_He doesn't talk,_

_He doesn't lie,_

_Speak to him,_

_And in the sky you'll fly,_

Hey guys! - I said - That's what the riddle says...

Yeah, you're right. - Ren said.

King Thore, do you know what the book of Secrets is? - Alice asked.

That is a book which contains all sorts of spells that can help or give something to someone. - Thore answered.

Well, maybe the monster wants something from that book! - Ren said.

Yeah! - I agreed - But where do we find that book?

In the school library! - Alice shouted.

Yes! - Ren said.

Thore, can you teleport us to the school? - I asked.

Yes, but be carefull, cause there are all kinds of traps that protect the library. - Thore said.

Thank you for everything... - Alice said.

No problem. - Thore said - However, that was my job here...

Well, don't worry king Thore, soon the monster will be gone and you can live in your old village again! - Ren said.

Well, Brawlers, good luck! - Thore said and started the teleportation spell.

Thore, wait! - Alice shouted.

What is It, Alice? - Thore asked as he stopped the spell.

You didn't tell us how you know so much about us... - Alice said.

Thore sighed. He probably didn't want to tell us anything - It's a really long story... - he said - Just know that soon we will meet again. Then I promise that I and the others will explain you everything.

The others? - Ren asked.

Never mind. - Thore said - Well, I'm glad Runo has a very smart, beautiful, and kind best friend like Alice... - he said this very quietly so no one could hear, but I heard him.

Did you say anything Thore? - I asked him.

No, nothing... Time to go! - Thore shouted and teleported us.

Hey! It's not fair, he didn't answer our questions! - I shouted when I saw that we are in the school and Thore isn't with us - I swear he said something...

Well, when he shows up he's gonna get It. - Ren said.

Seriously! - Alice said - After all the things we've been through and all the things we have to do you're still thinking about Thore! Come on, we have to find the library!

Yeah, she's right. - I said - Lets go...

We went into the school and searched for the library. We found It really easy, cause there were signs that leaded to It.

Okay, lets split up. - I said - We'll find It easier that way...

We searched almost every corner of the library, but we couldn't find the book.

Any sign of that book yet? - Ren shouted.

No! - Alice and I shouted. Then we finally stopped searching.

Maybe the book isn't in this library... - Alice said.

Well, where else could It be? - I asked.

If It wasn't here, Thore wasn't just gonna let us come here... - Ren said.

Yeah, and he warned us for traps. - Alice said - But there are no traps here!

You're right! - Ren said.

Maybe the book is hidden in a secret part of this library or something... - I said as I leaned on the wall, and cause I'm so lucky, I pushed the wall and fell on the ground - Ouch!

Ace you found a secret passage! - Alice shouted.

Yeah, nice one! - Ren said and they both got in.

Hey! Wait for me! - I shouted and went with them.

Okay, so be careful, there could be a trap everywhere. - Ren said.

**Alice's POV**

We walked through the passage, and I saw a writing on the wall. It said: Duck, or die.

Hey guys, what's that? - I asked and showed them the writing.

No clue... - Ace said - Come on lets go!

We reached the end of the passage, and saw a door. There was a writing on It, and a red button.

If you want to get in, press the red button. Well, that's too easy... - Ren said and put his hand on the button.

Wait! - I shouted. Ren moved his hand. Luckily, he didn't press the button.

What? - Ace asked.

It can't be this easy... - I said - Actually, It isn't easy, It's stupid!

Come on Alice, we'll press the button, the door will open, we'll get in, take the book and get out... - Ace said - That's It... Nothing to worry about...

Then Ren pressed the button, and on the door appeared a black line. The black line was actually a hole, and It was placed in the hight as our necks. Then a voice started counting from 10 to 1. Ren and Ace were confused, and that's when I realised what that writing from before meant.

DUCK! - I shouted when the voice reached number 3. I pulled Ren and Ace on the ground, and in that moment, the voice said 1 and a very sharp blade appeared in the hole on the door. It stood there for about 5 seconds, then It disappeared and the door opened. I sighed. One second later, and we were gonna be dead now!

Good thinking! - Ace said.

Well, that was too close for comfort... - I said.

Come on, lets get in! - Ren said. We stood up and got into the room that was behind the door. It was beautiful.

It was a library, but It didn't look like the school library at all. It had blue walls, and light blue floor. In the middle of the library there was a book. It was named Secrets.

This is the book we were searching for guys! - Ren said.

Yeah! Lets take It and get out of here! - Ace said. He grabbed the book, and we got out of the library. We made It to the school library, then to the exit of the school.

Hey, guys? - I said. Ren and Ace turned to me - We found the book, and we know that the monster wants something from this book, but what?

Well... - Ren said.

We don't actually know... - Ace said.

_The book of Secrets is what he needs,_

_Find It, and you'll be free._

_He doesn't talk,_

_He doesn't lie,_

_Speak to him,_

_And in the sky you'll fly._

_He's sad and angered, a problem he has,_

_Help him, and you will pass._

There's nothing in the riddle that says what he wants... - Ren said as he told the riddle.

Well, our test is to learn to use our powers, right? - I said.

Yeah... - Ace agreed.

Well, we have to use our powers to find out his problem... - Ren said.

And your power to read other people's minds Alice! - Ace said - Alright we solved the riddle!

But guys, we'll have to make a trap. - I said - I don't know how to use my power yet so I'll need more time to make the spell...

Well, then, we'll sneak somewhere where he won't see us, Alice you will use your power and find out what he wants, and then Ace and I will use our powers to make the spell from the book! - Ren said.

So we have a plan! - Ace said.

Well lets move It! - I said. We searched for the monster and finally found him. We hid behind a tree, and I used my magic.

**Mind reader!**

My body started glowing purple, and I felt my body turning into a ghost. Okay, I didn't turn into a ghost, I just had that feeling. It was like my body stood on the place where I left It, and my spirit was able to fly wherever he wants to. Somehow, I just chose the monster, and in front of me appeared pictures of his past. I saw the way he lost his power to talk, and his wish to...

Alice...! What do you think you're doing? - I heard a voice before I could see the monster's wish. Then I saw Masquerade!

What are you up to! - I shouted to him.

To stop you of course... - he said.

Didn't you have enough the last time? - I shouted.

Oh... Maybe you made me think wisely about Naga, but you never destroyed the evil in me... Hahahaah! - he shouted and laughed.

Ughhhhh... - I got really angry - Leave me alone! - I shouted and he somehow disappeared. I managed to get back in the monster's mind, and I saw his problem. I made It on time, cause my energy was really drained because of Masquerade. I saw his wish, and in that moment, the spell was canceled. I was back with Ace and Ren, and my body stopped glowing.

Did you find out? - Ren asked.

He just wants to... - before I was able to finish my sentence, I almost fell on the ground, but luckily, Ace caught me. He helped me sit by the three.

Are you alright? - Ace asked.

He just wants to be able to talk again... - I said slowly. I felt really weak - Come on make his wish come true... I'll wait for you here.

Are you sure you're alright? - Ren asked.

I'm fine... I'll tell you later what happened. - I said.

Ren and Ace nodded, took the book and activated their powers. They put their hands with the bracelets up in the air and shouted.

_Darkus energy, give us your power,_

_Let us use It, and victory will be ours!_

Their bracelets started glowing purple.

Lets go! - Ace said.

They walked in front of the monster, opened the book and found the spell needed. They said the spell and casted It on the monster. After a couple of seconds, the monster was able to speak again...

Thank you for everything! - the monster said - I don't know how will I ever repay you...

Oh, It was nothing... - Ace said.

Yeah, but if It wasn't for Alice, we weren't gonna be able to help you... - Ren said - She was the one that found out what your wish was.

I heard Ren say this, and I slowly got up and went to them. I was still tired, but I was ok.

Alice! - Ace said - Why did you stood up? Are you ok?

I'm great, actually... - I said - We passed our test!

Then well done! - the monster said - I see you're exhausted. Let me help you with that...

The monster casted a spell on me and It helped me regain my energy.

Thank you! - I said with a smile.

No problem... - the monster said - You helped me a lot, so now I helped you...

Well, I hope you don't lose you power to speak again, but I think we should leave now... - said Ren.

Yes, he's right. - Ace agreed - Well, bye then!

Bye! - we all said our goodbyes and left. While we were walking, Exedra appeared in front of us.

Congratulations, Brawlers! - he said - You passed your test, and learned to use your powers!

Thanks! - we all said.

Exedra, can I ask you something? - I asked him.

We'll talk later Alice, after I teleport you back to Magicland. - Exedra said - Well, shall I?

Yeah! - we all shouted and Exedra teleported us.

Exedra teleported us to Magicland. We were back in the place where we were separated for our tests. And, in the same moment we appeared, the others did too.

Runo! - I shouted.

Alice! - Runo shouted too. We hugged each other like we didn't see ourselves for years - It's so good to see you... Did you pass your test?

Yeah... - I said - I did... And, what about you?

Well, I passed the test, thanks to Fabia and Baron, cause the negative energy isn't completely removed from my powers... - Runo said - But Lars Lion said that I have to practice and I'll be fine.

Well, to tell you the truth, I had a problem too. - I said - I started using my power, and everything was under control, but then Masquerade appeared in my mind...

You're kidding me, right? - Runo couldn't believe me.

No I'm not. - I said - It's true. But when I wanted to ask Exedra about It, he said I should ask him after he teleports us here.

Wow... I still can't believe that Masquerade appeared again... - Runo said.

Yeah, me too... - I agreed.

We continued talking... The others were talking too. After some time, we came together to tell about our tests, but before we could start, the six ancient warriors appeared again.

You'll have a lot of time to tell your stories later, Brawlers, but now we have important things to talk about... - Apollonir said.


End file.
